Mujer Realizada
by Scarleett Cullens
Summary: -Asi que soy eso, un polvo... - A veces ni siquiera yo lo se... Suspire cansada, estas me las ganaba por estar con un niño... /Lemmon/TODOS HUMANOS
1. ¿Que estoy haciendo?

Los personajes no son mios, son la de fabulosa S. Meyer. La trama si es mia.. :)

Contiene Lemmon! Ya estan advertidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Mujer realizada<strong>

**Capitulo 1: "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"**

_Estas loca… ¡Estas demente!_

Mi mente se regocijaba auto insultándome. Yo, Isabella Swan, una mujer vuida con 31 años de edad y dos hijos, tenía una vida totalmente hecha.

Soy totalmente independiente, vivíamos en California, trabajo como profesora de universidad dando las clases de literatura avanzada, mi hijo mayor, Aaron, tenía 11 años y la menor, Allie, 7. Vivía solamente con ellos, tenía una vida realizada… Solo me faltaba encontrar al hombre correcto…

Solo faltaba ese detalle, siempre me decía a mi misma que cualquier hombre quisiera estar con una mujer realizada como yo, y había recibido muchas ofertas, de polvos, de compromisos, hasta de casarme con ellos, pero sabia perfectamente que lo hacían por la fortuna que me había dejado James, mi ex marido. El había muerto seis años atrás en un accidente de tráfico. Ya estaba recuperada y el dolor había sanado.

Durante esos seis años no he encontrado "el hombre ideal". Yo quería que mis hijos lo aprobaran, y lo quisieran. Que no lo vieran como el reemplazante de su padre, porque nunca seria así. Nadie les remplazaría a su padre.

Bueno, ¿de donde viene todo esto?... Hace cinco meses todas esas expectativas se habían ido a la mierda.

Si, era una mujer realizada, deseando encontrar al hombre ideal… entonces ¿Por qué tenia a un chiquillo en mi cama?

Si…uno de mis estudiantes, el chico mas guapo que había visto nunca, con su cabello broncíneo totalmente despeinado, cosa que le hacia ver sexy, esos ojos esmeraldas, con esa miranda profunda te dejaban sin aliento, sus rasgos parecían cincelados en piedra, pero a la vez tan suaves y perfectos, sus cejas y pestañas gruesas pero no desagradablemente, lo hacían ver mas varonil y esos labios… esos labios carnosos y suaves que con un solo roce te dejan viendo estrellas y esos dientes tan blancos que eran perfectos…

Su majestuoso cuerpo trabajado, no era exagerado, pero podía ver claramente sus bíceps, sus fuertes brazos, sus abdominales, esa V de la pelvis que me derretía, sus increíbles piernas de corredor, ese pecho tan duro que lo cubría un suave bello broncíneo, sus grandes manos y largos dedos de pianista.

Edward Cullen, ese es su nombre. Hijo de un prestigiado doctor aquí en California y la más destacada diseñadora de interiores. Esme y Carlisle Cullen. El tenía un hermano, tres años mayor que el de 26 años, Emmett. Edward tenía 23 años de edad. Tenía toda su juventud por delante para echarse todos los polvos que quisiera con todas las mujeres que quisiera, entonces, ¿Qué hace en mi cama? ¿Qué hago yo en la del?

Ahora lo tengo a mi lado, durmiendo con una sonrisa en sus labios sonrojados e hinchados por el acto que acabábamos de realizar unos minutos atrás. Lo tenía abrasándome posesivamente por la cintura y yo descansaba mi cabeza en su hombro, teniendo una vista de su mentón y su perfecto cuello.

¿Por qué no lo alejaba?... Simplemente no podía. Ya que con solo tocarme me desvanecía a sus pies… Había tratado desde tres meses sin éxito alguno. No sabía exactamente que era, pero el tenia un efecto en mí. Con solo ver ese majestuoso tatuaje que le cubría su espalda, me derretía, con que mordiera mi lóbulo de mi oreja, me excitaba y con que entrelazara mis dedos con los suyos, me mojaba.

Nunca nos habíamos dicha nada, ni un te quiero y mucho menos un te amo. Si estaba el _te extrañe_ y el _te deseo_.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Simple.

Hace ocho meses estaban iniciando las clases aquí en la universidad. Me acuerdo que una tarde de lunes me encontré con Alice, mi mejor amiga, para tomarnos un café en una de las cafeterías que rodeaban la universidad. Estábamos charlando cuando Alice me hablo.

**Flash back**

_- Bella, no voltees, pero unas cuantas mesas mas atrás, hay un hombre – Alice río tontamente mirando de soslayo a la mesa, entonces volvió a mirarme – bueno… un niño que no deja de verte – volvió a reír._

_- Estas imaginando cosas, Alice._

_- No… te lo aseguro… Bella, ¿es uno de tus alumnos? – pregunto._

_Me hice la tonta y espere unos segundos para que no se hiciera notorio. Cuando no soporte más a Alice, cuidadosamente y como si fuera casualidad gire mi rostro hacia donde Allie me indicaba. _

_No, no era uno de mis alumnos, pero WOW… Es el chico más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Su cabello cobrizo lo tenia ligeramente desordenado al viento, los ojos verdes y podía ver perfectamente que el día de hoy no se había afeitado. Le parecía ver mayor unos cuantos años. Quizás tuviera unos 20 a 24 años. El solo me observaba directamente, sin avergonzarse si nada, ¡ni siquiera pestañaba!_

_- No, no lo conozco – gire nuevamente mi rostro hacia Alice, quien me miraba acusadoramente – no me mires así, de verdad no lo conozco._

_- Te creo… ahora ve y follatelo – ordeno Alice demasiado alto mirando a aquel chico._

_La carcajada que salio de mi boca fue mas de sorpresa, me pillo desprevenida._

_- ¡Alice, estas completamente loca! – chille entre carcajadas, al parecer muy fuertes, ya que todos me observaban. Mis mejillas rápidamente se sonrojaron con un rojo furioso._

_- Quizás… pero se cumplirá mi palabra – tomo un sorbo de su café._

_- Si claro… adivina._

_Seguí molestándola y riéndome fuertemente de ella._

**Fin Flash Back**

No sabía cuanta razón tenia… Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, dos días después lo vi en unas de las butacas del gimnasio, charlando con unos de los deportistas de la escuela. Me senté a charlar con la profesora de finanzas, Caroline, frente a el, mientras me comía con la mirada prácticamente.

En los días que le siguieron a la semana, me lo pase encontrándomelo. En los pasillos, en las mañanas, en la hora de almuerzo, al final de clases… Uf.

La semana que siguió, estaba caminando luego de la hora de almuerzo para darles mi clase a los de ultimo año que se licenciaban en Literatura, cuando uno de los chico mencionó mi nombre.

**Flash Back**

_- ¡Bella! – grito aquél muchacho que reconocí como Tyler Crowley. _

_Acostumbraba a que mis alumnos me llamaran por mi nombre y me trataran de tu, no de profesora y el horrendo usted._

_- Hola, Tyler _

_Lo salude amablemente y como es mi costumbre me acerque a saludarlo, pero me paralice al percatarme de que a su lado estaba el. __Sin pensarlo dos veces seguí caminado hasta que quede lo bastante cerca de ellos._

_- Hola, Bella. Sabes tengo una duda acerca de la teoría de la ultima síntesis, ¿me podrías ayudar?_

_- Claro, aunque no nos toca clase hoy, ¿o si?_

_Comencé a asustarme, ¿Qué día era hoy? Yo lo recordaba como martes. Hoy no tenía clases con los de cuarto año. Solamente con los de segundo año y los que se licenciaban…_

_No pude seguir pensando, mis ojos se encontraron con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas. De nuevo me comía con la mirada y yo no podía concentrarme. Sentía millones de mariposas que se instalaban en mi estomago. Me sonroje. ¿Por qué demonio debe mirarme así?..._

_- OH, no es que… Como sabes estudio administración de empresas y hoy tenemos una prueba y entrara lo último que vimos ayer por la tarde en tu clase. Si te soy sincero ayer no lo comprendí, pensaba pedirte ayuda mañana en clases, pero nos avisaron hoy en la mañana sobre esta prueba – se encogió de hombros._

_- No hay problema – le sonreí mirando mi reloj – aun quedan treinta minutos. _

_Me senté a su lado, dejándolo a el entre los dos. Me concentre en la tesis y se lo explique claramente. Entendió luego de unos diez minutos para luego comenzar a preguntarme mas cosas que según el no había entendido. Finalmente comprendí que no entendió nada en la clase completa, pero no me molestaba ayudarlo. Me encantaba hacerlo. Cuando le quedo todo claro, me levante._

_- Gracias Bella, de veras – agradeció de corazón._

_- No te preocupes, es mi trabajo… Nos vemos Tyler… Hasta luego – le dije al chico, que aun, se encontraba a su lado. El me sonrío torcidamente. _

_Desde ese momento esa era mi sonrisa favorita… ¡Lo siento Aaron, Allie!_

**Fin Flash Back**

Luego de ese día, Tyler vino a mi corriendo diciéndome que gracias a mi había aprobado el examen.

Los días siguientes lo vi acompañado de una señorita, que conocía como Tanya Denali. Andaban perfectamente de la mano para todos lados. Era normal que un chico guapo, estuviera con una chica guapa… Aunque no sabía por que, moría por ir y quitarlo de su lado. Según lo que me charlaban mis alumnos, ella era una golfa. Se había metido ya con media universidad y con Tomas, ex profesor de entrenamiento físico.

Dentro de esa misma semana, me entere de que también se había involucrado con el profesor de literatura en medicina, por lo que el director, el _pelao_, como era conocido, me dijo que yo sustituyera esa clase, ya que entre mis estudios estaba ese ramo.

Acepte y me encamine al salón J 3.

**Flash Back**

_Esperaba de todo al entrar, reclamos, silbidos, pifias, etc.… de TODO, menos lo que me encontré en ese momento. _

_En la puerta del salón se encontraba la bella pareja besándose apasionadamente en la puerta. Ella estaba aprisionada contra esta y el recargándose en ella, manteniendo las manos en sus caderas. La sangre me hirvió y mire mi reloj, solo faltaban cinco minutos, así que decidí actuar. _

_Camine hasta la parejita, cosa que tendría que hacer quisiera o no, y me coloque frente a esta. No se percataron de mi presencia, por lo que tuve que soltar un Ejem, para que me tomaran atención. Ambos me observaron confusos, ella con desprecio y el sorprendido. Les hice un gesto con mis manos para que me dejaran pasar al salón murmurando un disculpen, agriamente, y el se alejo, dándome la entrada, aunque eso significaba acercarme demasiado a el, ya dejaron espacio reducido. _

_No dije nada más y entre al salón. Todos se sorprendieron porque quizás pensaron que regañaría a la parejita, pero como no les tome atención y los silbidos comenzaron a volar por el salón._

_- Chicos… Lamentablemente el profesor Kraus no podrá seguí dándoles esta clase por razones laborales._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto una muchacha bajita._

_- Eso no puedo mencionarlo… _

_- ¿Cuál ES TU NOMBRE? – gritó emocionado otro chiquillo._

_- Bueno, soy Bella Swan, y seré su profesora esta clase._

_- ¿Solamente de esta? – pregunto uno de los alumnos haciendo un puchero._

_- No lo se – dije riendo suavemente._

_- Pero, tenia entendido que usted – eso fue como un balde de agua fría._

_- Ag, no me traten de usted,… de Bella y tu. Por favor – les rogué. _

_Todos rieron Supe que me llevaría bien con esta clase. _

_- Ok, pero tenia entendida que tu – marco bien la palabra, cosa que sonreí - hacías clase solamente a los de licenciatura en literatura, clases de publicidad y a los de administración de empresas – argumento una chiquilla que conocía perfectamente._

_Lauren Mallory, su padre me había insinuado cosas. ¡Viejo asqueroso!_

_- Si, se suponía, pero resulta que también estudie esto – fui cortante y clara. _

_Entonces pude ver que toda la atención se puso en la puerta, en donde aun estaba los tortolos. Nunca soportaba algo así, menos con mujeres como ellas. Suspire._

_Mire nuevamente el reloj y la clase ya había comenzado, por lo que me acerque a la parejita, para cerrar la puerta, y me sorprendí al notar como el quería entrar y ella no se lo permitía, ya que jalaba de su mano para que no se quedara en esta clase._

_- Por favor, les pediría que tomen asiento o simplemente se marchen, interrumpen la clase – me mantuve seria. Sin embargo no los mire a ninguno a la cara. _

_Todo dentro del salón era silencio presenciando la escena. Unos cuchicheaban que los echaría. Tenia ganas de hacerlo, pero los dejaría elegir._

_- ¡Amor, quédate conmigo! – rogó Tanya jalando de su brazo, tratando de llevarlo fuera del salón. El la miro irritado._

_- Tanya no puedo, ahora suéltame – pidió educadamente jalando sutilmente su brazo._

_Me estaba dando cuenta que debía ponerle un nombre hasta que me supiera el verdadero de el. Mire su rostro y decidí ponerle el chico Crayola, ya que el verde de sus ojos me hacia recordar los lápices de mi hija cosa que solo pude apreciarlo una vez en un lápiz de crayola._

_- ¡Vamos!... así me acompañaras a casa – dijo ella. Era claramente una invitación._

_Algunos chicos dentro del salón comenzaron a reír, otros a silbar y a decir "yo te acompaño" y otros simplemente bufar._

_- No, Tanya – dijo firmemente el chico Crayola._

_- Vamos, se que quieres._

_Ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Bufe desesperada. Me acerque más a ellos. El salón volvió a quedar en silencio._

_- Señorita Denali, el caballero ha dicho que no, así que su fuera muy amable deje de armar un escándalo y déjeme hacer mi clase. _

_Ella me observo con rabia comprimida, tiempo atrás, había sido yo la que la encontró con el profesor Tomas en una de las duchas del gimnasio, aunque no fui yo quien los acuse, yo los descubrí y les lance un millón de improperios, sobre todo a ella._

_El chico crayola me miraba sorprendido y con un brillo especial en los ojos, pero desvíe mi mirada de el esperando._

_Gracias a Dios lo soltó y el se encamino al salón. La mire mientras le cerraba la puerta, en su cara sin decirle nada. _

_- Bien… alguien podría decirme cual fue la última síntesis mencionada, por favor._

_Una señorita levanto su mano y la clase continuo normal._

**Fin Flash Back**

Al día siguiente, el _pelao_, me comunico que la clase había sido un éxito así que me quedaba con la clase y que mi sueldo aumentaba… ¿Cómo resistirse?

Pasaron dos clases mas, la novia no lo dejaba en paz, el se reía en silencio, nos hacia perder 15 minutos de clase, no respetaba a la autoridad, no hice nada hasta que en la tercera clase no aguante, lo sentí mandándose mensajitos, seguramente con ella. Lo eche del salón, se resistió, pero a fin y a cabo se marcho rezongando.

Le comente a mis colegas este hecho y dijo que era extraño, ya que el nunca se comportaba así. Ellos mencionaron ese día como el niño Cullen, aunque aun no tenia oportunidad de saber su nombre.

Hasta ese día.

**Flash Back**

_Faltaba diez minutos para empezar las clases con el año de medicina. Esperaba concientemente que el chico Crayola, fuera soportable._

_Camine hasta la entrada, al parecer mis suplicas fueron escuchadas… ¡Gracias Dios!, quise decir, pero no tuve tanta suerte. _

_Cuando puse mis queridos pies dentro del salón me encontré con la escenita del año._

_Ella estaba sentada sobre MI escritorio, con EL entre las piernas. Se besaban y no les importaba dar un espectáculo como ya lo hacían. Todos le miraban y ponían cara de terror al ver que yo camina hacia donde ellos. Esto rebalso el vaso, sobre todo cuando note que el tenia una mano bajo la falda y la otra bajo su blusa._

_No se percataron de mi presencia. De nuevo. _

_- Si fueran tan amables – les dije furiosamente._

_Ella giro su cabeza y me observo al mismo tiempo que el "retiraba" sus manos de ella y se alejaba un paso. Ella bajo de la mesa. Y se arreglo las ropas. Me daba asco poner mis cosas en ella, por lo que las deje en la silla. Ellos no dijeron nada, solo caminaron hasta la puerta, donde se volvieron a besar apasionadamente._

_Camine hasta Ángela Weber, mi mejor estudiante y le pregunte como se llamaba el chico._

_- Edward Cullen, Bella - asentí con la cabeza._

_Gracias._

_El chico hizo como si nada, se despidió de Tanya y se sentó en su puesto, como siempre. Eso no lo iba a aguantar. No iba a pasarme a llevar. Quizás las primeras clases lo permití, pero ya no. YA NO. La sangre me hervía, pero, sin embargo conserve mi calma y serenidad de siempre_

_- Señor Cullen – mencione con voz firme, autoritaria y fría, el levanto la vista y me observo – fuera – le ordene apuntando la puerta._

_- Pero… pero ¿por que? No he hecho nada – alego. Eso hacia que me enojara más aun._

_- Por lo mismo… ¡Fuera!_

_El se levanto mirándome, tratando de intimidarme… ¡Como si lo consiguiera! Lo seguí hasta la puerta, apropósito todos en el salón estaba en silencio. Nadie hablaba ni mencionaba nada. Miraban la escena asustados y un tanto divertidos._

_Camine detrás de el. Había algo que dejarle en claro a este niño._

_- Espérenme un segundo – mencione antes de abrir la puerta._

_El salio enojado, Salí detrás de el y cerré la puerta tras de mi. Me coloque mis manos en mis caderas, cosa que el noto y su mirada se encendió. Me volvió a comer con la mirada, literalmente. Una mirada llena de lujuria._

_**Concéntrate Bella. **_

_- Mire Señor Cullen, seré muy clara con usted – si quería conseguir algo lo mejor era ponerse firme desde el principio, ¿no? – no lo dejare entrar mas en mi clase._

_- No lo entiendo – dijo suavemente lleno de confusión._

_- Hasta que no arregle sus… problemitas y escenas para nada agradables con su novia, no lo dejare entrar mas – fui nuevamente firme._

_- Pero, profe… déjeme entrar – suplico. ¿Profe? _

_- Cuando arregle eso podrá entrar, esta clase no lo hará._

_Con eso me adentre al salón, sin cerrar la puerta saque mí cabeza por ella y le grite._

_- Cuando lo arregle, vaya a mi oficina, Señor Cullen._

_Regrese al salón y todos me veían serios. Nadie hablaba y supuse que estuvieron así de calladitos para poder escuchar lo que pasaba allá afuera. Me encamine hasta el escritorio, saque unos pañuelitos húmedos desinfectantes de mi bolso, que las tenias por alguna "emergencia" de mis hijos, y pase uno sobre todo el escritorio. Puse cara de asco cuando pase mi mano en el lugar donde había estado su trasero. Muchos rieron y comenzaron a hacer bromas ligeras. Me reí con ellos y comencé la síntesis._

**Fin Flash Back**

Me estremecí al recordar besándolo con esa perra de esa manera. Bueno, luego no lo vi más en todo el día. Al día siguiente me lo encontré detrás de las butacas, casi en las mismas condiciones que en el salón, solo que esta vez ella se encontraba arriba de el. Me marche sin decir nada para dejarlos "_tranquilos"_. Ya que no era nada agradable estar sexualmente frustrada y ver estas escenas me… provocaban efectos pudorosos.

Si, en ese tiempo estaba sexualmente frustrada, había pasado mucho tiempo después de mi última relación sexual en ese tiempo. Un año exactamente, y es que con dos hijos, una carrera y ser una ama de casa, el tiempo se me iba por completo y en las noches terminaba exhausta y me dormía inmediatamente. Agradecía tanto a Heidi por cuidarme a los niños…

Como decía, tener que ver estas imágenes y mas encima con un Dios griego personalizado no era nada fácil. Sabia que no era correcto pensar así en el, pero no podía controlar las fantasías en mi cabeza, corrían solas.

Parecían tener pies propios. Pero lo que mas me tenia sorprendida era que no sabia lo que me sucedía cuando mi miraba de esa forma. Como comiéndome con la mirada poco a poco.

Luego de ese día, no lo vi mas hasta el lunes que vino, ya que eran días festivos. Cuando llego el lunes y sobre todo cuando llego la hora de hacerles clase, estaba un tanto estresada. No había descansado bien, y eso que si había echo muchas cosas como para terminar agotada, salir con los niños; ya saben ir al cine, al centro comercial, a los juegos infla-bles, a las atracciones mecánicas, etc.… Sin embargo, durante esos tres días de descanso, despertaba en las noches toda empapada de sudor, pero sobre todo con un terrible dolor en mi entrepierna.

Estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con el. Y lo único que pensaba e ese momento era _"Quizás debería comprarme un nuevo vibrador…"_

El día lunes no apareció en mi clase y agradecí aquello. Seria muy peligroso verlo, sobre todo si con su novia montaban una nueva escenita. Salí temprano ese día de la clase, ya que el _pelao_ me llamaba a su oficina. Pero jamás me imagine encontrarme lo que me encontré.

**Flash Back**

_Pasaba por uno de los baños del pasillo más alejado del campus, en dirección al pelao, cuando sentí ruidos de dudosa procedencia que venían desde el baño. Parecía un llanto._

_Quise asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, así que camine hasta la puerta de los baños, que abrí cuidadosamente, pero de pronto fui abrumada al escuchar nuevamente los gemidos, pero estaba vez más alto. Esos gemidos no eran de llanto, eran de placer, del placer más grande en esta tierra. _

_Mi curiosidad aumento considerablemente y entre a los baños. Recuerdo que me quede estática, no podía despegar la vista de ese hermoso trasero que se contraía con cada estocada. _

_Los pantalones los tenia en sus tobillos, debajo de esta estaba las braguitas de la chica, que tenia las piernas envueltas en la cintura del chico, subí aun mas mi mirada_

_Y descubrí la increíble y fuerte espalda del chico. Ella tenía sus manos en sus hombros. Subí aun mas mi mirada y me paralice nuevamente, ese cabello lo reconocería, a pesar de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces. Era nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen. Quise saber quien era la chica, y ella pareció leerme el pensamiento, ya que apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de el, mientras el besaba su cuello. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y pude ver que trataba de Lauren Mallory. Otra golfa de la universidad._

_- Eddy estooy cercaa – gimió la chica y supe que era momento de irme._

_Mi cuerpo había reaccionado, sobre todo al ver su trasero contraerse, soltarse y volverse a contraer con cada estocada que daba. Estaba totalmente mojada, deseaba ser esa chica, deseaba ser yo la tocada por esas fuertes pero grandes manos. _

_En ese momento Lauren abrió los ojos y comenzó a besarlo. Me di media vuelta, no se como, ya que mi cuerpo no respondía las instrucciones que daba mi cerebro, entonces dispuse a salir…_

_- ¡Mierda!... ¿Bella, ere-es tuu? – dijo Lauren y pude ver como el volteo a mirar, pero yo estaba de espalda y ni siquiera respondí. Salí corriendo de allí y me metí en los baños de los profesores._

_En ese momento,__ mi respiración era errática. No podía sacar la imagen de su trasero de mi cabeza. Quizás era una depravada, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba una ducha… __**¡NO!**__ Necesitaba un hombre urgente o por ultimo un vibrador._

_Moje mi cara y cuello con agua fría y respire profundamente al salir. No me tope con nadie gracias a Dios. Luego de la charla en la oficina del __**pelao**__, me fui directo a una tiendo de juguetes para adultos. Me avergüenza admitir que compre un vibrador y una de esas lencerías que tienen vibrador incluido y tu solo tenias que presionar un botón para que este comenzara a moverse en tu interior. Era perfecto._

_Al llegar a casa, y hacer lo correspondido, con los niños durmiendo, descargarme toda la tensión de la tarde. Claro no era lo mismo que si estuviera un hombre en esta cama conmigo, como si estuviera el conmigo…_

_**¡Mierda! Concéntrate Bella, es uno de tus estudiantes. ¡Es ilegal!**_

_El día siguiente iba preparada con mi súper juguete entre mis piernas, solo porsiacaso. Últimamente estaba encontrándome sorpresas al respecto con Edward Cullen. …_

_Martes, hoy tenia casi toda la mañana libre, por lo que me dedique a planificar las siguientes cuatro clases para cada uno de mis cursos. Estuve ocupada en eso toda la mañana, de pronto mi celular vibro. Alice._

_- Ey, Bells._

_- Alice, ¿Cómo estas?_

_- OH, muy bien y se que tu también… ¿puedes escaparte un momento?_

_- Si, ¿sucede algo?_

_- No, solo quiero que charlemos, ¿si?_

_- Si, donde siempre, ¿verdad?_

_- Donde siempre, a la hora de siempre – colgó_

_Ag., hablar con ella siempre había sido así. Hablaba diciéndote todo lo que quería decirte, y al terminar te colgaba. Nunca supe en todos estos años de amistad de donde sacaba tanta energía si era tan pequeñita... Cuando llegue al café ya estaba ahí. Era de esperarse._

_- Hola, Alice_

_- Hey, Bella – nos saludamos con un pequeño abraso y un beso en la mejilla - ¿quieres algo?_

_- Mm… solo un capuchino, gracias._

_Alice le pidió al mesero dos capuchinos. Entonces se dispuso a mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- Cuéntamelo todo, depravada – pidió._

_- ¿Que?_

_- No te hagas la tonta, sabes que te tiraste a aquel chico._

_- ¡NO!... Alice ¿Cómo dices eso?, Nunca haría algo así, es mi estudiante, ¡por Dios!_

_- ¡OH, vamos! ¡Como si no lo quisieras!_

_- Alice, de veras, no ha pasado nada… - trague en seco, recordando las experiencias extrañas que ese chico me ha hecho vivir._

_- No te creo – pronuncio enojándose._

_- No tendría que mentirte, no lo hice cuando me dijiste que me acostara con tu compañero de trabajo, menos lo haría ahora. Solo… créeme y si algo pasa, serás la primera en saberlo._

_Alice pareció pensárselo. Al parecer la convencía, ya que se dejo que fantasear con el hecho de que me había acostado con el chico Crayola, alias Edward Cullen._

_- ¿Y como se llama? – pregunto de pronto._

_- ¿Quien?_

_- ¡EL CHICO! – grito. Muchas personas nos observaron._

_- Cállate Alice… OK, este bien te lo diré…Edward Cullen._

_- ¿Cullen? ¿hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen? – parecía sorprendida._

_- No lo se… pero estudia medicina, así que… eso creo._

_- Wow… grandes padres, ellos son amorosos, Bells._

_¿Los conoces? – le pregunte sorprendida._

_- Aja… ¿recuerdas cuando quise remodelar mi casa? – asentí – bueno, contacte a Esme Cullen, tiene una empresa de remodelaciones y bueno… un día nos encontramos y me presento a su esposo, el Dr. Carlisle Cullen._

_Eso me dio mucho que pensar. Si tenía unos padres ejemplares, con grandes oficios y al parecer muy respetados, ¿Por qué echar al vacío esa reputación acostándose con cualquier niñita que se le cruzase?... Seguramente eran las hormonas de chiquillo que aun tenia. _

_**Parecidas a las tuyas, Isabella. **_

_Odiaba esa molesta voz en mi cabeza que me recordaba mi odiosa frustración sexual. Al rato de charlar con Alice, me marche hacia la universidad. _

_Cuando entre, me dirigí de inmediato a mi oficina, aun quedaba dos horas y media para entrar a clases con los de publicidad. Me puse a ordenas unos cuantos exámenes y trabajos. Cuando termine aun quedaba mucho tiempo y debía admitir que estaba aburrida. Cerré los ojos, pero la imagen de su trasero vino a mi mente. Mierda, estaba comenzando a mojarme nuevamente… Necesita a alguien__**, ¡NO!, LO NECESITABA A EL.**_

_Cerré la puerta de mi oficina con llave, me senté en la silla, y comencé a jugar con el maravilloso juguete entre mis piernas, pero no dio resultado. Ni siquiera llegue al maldito orgasmo que tanto deseaba. Solo podía pensar en un chiquillo – hombre - de cabellos cobrizos._

_Salí a recorrer el campus, no era correcto lo que me estaba sucediendo. Debía dejar de pensar en el, de esta forma, claro, ya que lo vería en clases, hasta que se graduara. No debía sentir este deseo carnal por el, por su cuerpo, por sus fuertes brazos, por esas grandes manos y esos suaves y poco predecibles labios carnosos._

_**¡Mierda!, lo has vuelto a hacer Isabella. **_

_Maldita voz…. Me senté en una de las bancas que estaban frente a la cancha de básquetbol. No parecía haber nadie, por lo que me senté y mire hacia todos lados. No había casi nadie, estaban todos almorzando. _

_Un sonido llamo mi atención proveniente de la cancha. Mire hacia allá pero desee no haberlo hecho. En ella estaba el chico Crayola, sin polera, debería agregar, con una pelota entre sus manos, encestando. No sabia lo que me ocurría, pero sabia que si o si ese chico iba a ser mío, aunque fuese una vez. Era la imagen más excitante que había visto. Tenía pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su increíble y bien formado pecho. El hueso de su pelvis la tenia tan bien formado, que con solo verlo, me mojaba. El era mi modelito principal, mi modelito prohibido._

_De pronto apareció la "amorosa", nótese el sarcasmo, de Tanya Denali, quien lo copio sorpresivamente de la espalda y le beso con desesperación, mirándome con uno de sus maliciosos ojos abiertos._

_**¿Ella sabría que… la había engañado?**_

_Bueno, seguramente no le importaba. Sabiendo que ella hacia lo mismo y el ni se inmutaba por este hecho, seguramente el tampoco._

_No lo aguantaba más. Así que me pare y me fui de aquel lugar, entrando nuevamente a mi oficina. _

_Cuando ya tenía que ir a clases, me dispuse a ir directamente, no quería otras "sorpresitas" con el Sr. Cullen._

_Gracias a todos los santos el jueves no me encontré con nada indecente, por así llamarlo. El viernes nos tocaba clase y el apareció en la puerta de la clase, pero acompañado por ella. Solo le dije que debía ir a mi oficina mas tarde. El acepto y se marcharon. _

_Ya eran las cinco cuarenta y le había pedido a Alice que pasara a recoger a mis hijos al colegio. Al parecer no iba a parecer por aquí, así que me puse a ordenas mis cosas para marcharme._

_***tok, tok, tok***_

_**¡Mierda! **_

_El estaba aquí. Murmure un "adelante" mientras me sentaba detrás del escritorio y fingía planificar unas clases. Lo primero que vi fue su cabeza cobriza asomarse por la puerta._

_- OH, Sr. Cullen, pase – le dije. El asintió y entro, cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Tomo asiento en frente mío y se quedo observándome._

_- Disculpe, Bella… - lo interrumpí._

_- ¿Disculpe?, ¿acaso no escuchaste que no me gustaba que me trataran de usted? – dije en medio broma, medio serio._

_- OK… Bella, de verdad quería disculparme contigo, por… por mi comportamiento tus últimas clases._

_-No dije nada y me quede observándolo atentamente._

_- Debo admitir que no fuiste muy..._

_- ¿respetuoso? - completo._

_- Si, respetuoso, responsable, moralista, un tanto confianzudo… ¿Quiere que siga? Ya que siempre lo he visto en situaciones comprometedoras con señoritas de esta institución. No se preocupe no diré nada, puede confiar en mi, pero yo necesito confiar en usted que eso no volverá a ocurrir – __**o al menos en mi presencia, **__quise agregar._

_- Le aclare que no diría nada, ya que puso cara de perrito enjaulado. Me miro intensamente mientras parecía procesar la información._

_- De acuerdo Bella, de verdad lo siento._

_Me limite a asentir._

_- OK, desde ahora podrás entrar a mis clases… - di el tema por zanjado – Ah, lo olvidaba, mañana hay examen coeficiente dos, prepárese es de pregunta y contrapreguntas – sonreí satisfecha._

_- Pero… ¡he faltado a tus ultimas tres clases! –se defendió._

_- No es asunto mío._

_El se agarro el cabello, nervioso. Verlo así, le provoco algo raro en si, le entro la urgencia de ayudarlo cosa que nunca hacía con mis alumnos. Ellos debían saber afrontar sus decisiones u hechos y aprender a vivir con ellas. Yo no podía estar ayudándolos. No después nadie los ayudaría. Pero no podía negar que este alumno algo provocaba en ella, ya que no podía dejarlo así…_

_- Gracias por avisarme y por dejarme entrar a clases, Adiós Bells._

_Me estremecí por como me llamo, me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en sus labios. Se levanto de su silla, pero al mirar su cara se veía realmente preocupado. Debía hacer algo, debería ayudarlo. Mi lado bueno, por así llamarlo gano y tome su muñeca, aguantando que una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo y esta cargara el ambiente. _

_- Espera… ¿De verdad estas tan preocupado por el examen? _

_- Si, no me gustaría reprobar un ramo por la estupida de Tany... por estupideces – se corrigió. Yo sonreí._

_- Demuéstralo_

_- No sabría como… pero realmente me gusta estar con tigo Bells,… en tu clase quiero decir. Eres una gran maestra y muy sen… muy aplicada, te ves bien enseñando y realizas las clases realmente comprensibles._

_- Ag.__… - con esos halagos me convenció, sin mocionar que yo estaba totalmente roja._

_Me levante y fui hacia mi estante ya que allí estaba mi bolso, comencé a buscar el cuadernillo de repaso en el, pero con lo nerviosa que aun estaba por su presencia, este se cayo, desparramándose todo en el suelo. _

_- ¿Nerviosa? – pude escucharlo que me preguntaba y por su tono, estaba sonriendo._

_Lo ignore, y rápidamente agarre todo y lo tendí dentro de el, no debo decir que estaba completamente roja. Tome mi cuadernillo de planificaciones y se lo tendí._

_Lo que mas me impacto era ver como me desnudaba con los ojos y no parecía avergonzarse._

_No hago consideraciones, pero tu caso es… especial. No dirás nada o sufrías las consecuencias. Ahora tómalo y estudia. Quiero mañana a las cinco mi cuadernillo de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? _

_El solo asintió, tomando el cuadernillo, rozando sus dedos casualmente con los míos. Entonces dejándome sin aliento se levanto, acercándose felinamente hacia mí y beso mi mejilla, susurrando un "gracias" en mi oído, con sus labios rozando mi lóbulo de la oreja._

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola.. aqui estoy de nuevo con esta historia... hehe..<strong>

**Todo comenzo luego de ver una pelicula... La verdad no se como se llama, pero se basa en una mujer mayor el cual esta embarazada. Aunque ambos se enamoren, no pueden evitar sentir la fuerte atrccion fisica que los domina.**

**Bueno, niñas... espero que les guste la trama..**

**¿Reviews?**

**Un beso,**

**Scarleett Cullens**


	2. No otra vez

Los personajes no son mios, solo la trama...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: "No otra vez…"<strong>

Mire a Edward, quien ahora estaba sonriendo. Sabia perfectamente que ya se había despertado. Me acurruco contra su cuerpo, apoyando mi cabeza más cerca de la suya. Me tomo más fuerte de la cintura y suspiro.

- ¿Esta despierto mi modelito? – susurre mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Edward gimió ante el contacto. Entonces abrió sus ojos verdes esmeraldas y se encontraron con los míos. Me sonrío satisfecho y beso mi frente.

- Si, me encanta despertar así, contigo - explico.

- SI, es agradable. Pero ahora necesito otra cosa – le dije con mi voz cargada de sexo.

- ¿A Si? ¿Cómo que?

Sin decir nada, mire el reloj. Aun me quedaban seis horas para ir por los niños, quienes estaban donde mi padre. Perfecto. Acerque sus sabrosos labios hacia los míos y nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y lujuria. Su lengua bailaba con la mía, a la par, mientras el succionaba mi labio inferior y yo su labio superior.

Me subí sobre el, yo ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada y el duro para mi. Posicione su miembro en mi entrada y me deje caer sobre el, haciendo que los dos gimiésemos por el placer que sentíamos. Edward siguió besándome el cuello y mis pezones, mientras yo cada vez me movía mas rápido sobre el. Puso sus manos en mis cadera y yo las mías en su increíble pecho para darnos impulso y lograr que cada embestida fuera mas profunda y rápida. Estaba desesperada, lo necesitaba. Estar con el dentro de mí era perfecto. Congeniábamos tan bien en la cama. Ambos nunca nos agotábamos y siempre queríamos más.

Mierda Bella, eres tan estrecha – susurro de repente sentándose, así quedando a la altura de mis pechos mientras yo me abrasaba a el, queriendo sentirlo aun mas adentro.

- Edward – gemí – así es… ah me encantáis.

- Gime mi nombre amor, hare que lo grites.

Me tomo en brazos y nos bajo de la cama, me apoyo sobre mis rodillas en el suelo y mis manos en el borde de la cama quedando con la espalda un poco inclinada y erguida, el se posiciono detrás de mi también apoyado en sus rodillas y me penetro de golpe, haciendo que abriera un poco mis piernas para que su pene llegara mas adentro de mi y comenzó a moverse con un vaivén que me quiso volver loca. Gemí como loca, sentía que la burbuja en mi vientre se iba a reventar, pero Edward salio de mi, dejándome así el muy malvado.

- Edward – me queje.

- Espera, esto aun no termina, preciosa – eso me gusto.

Entonces Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, atrayéndome con el, quedando con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Nuevamente entro de una estocada en mí y eso me encanto, ya que lográbamos que la penetración fuera muy profunda. Me apoye en sus rodillas y comencé a moverme mientras el tenia una mano en mi pecho izquierdo, mientras con la otra me acariciaba el clítoris con movimientos circulares.

Pero el maldito tampoco me dejo llegar así, se salio nuevamente riendo seguramente por mi expresión. Me volvió a besar y tomándole desprevenido lo atraje hacia mi, deje mis pies apoyados en sus hombros y doble un poco las rodillas entonces lo hice entrar en mi. Gemía como loca tras las sensaciones que me hacia sentir. Cada vez lo hacia mas rápido hasta que sentí que la burbuja explotaba, nos vinimos juntos, el se derramo dentro de mi y me sentí completa nuevamente. Baje mis piernas y el cayo sobre mi. Nos besamos nuevamente y lo abrase fuertemente.

Mire el reloj y me quede sorprendida. Era la primera vez que teníamos una sesión tan larga. ¡TRES HORAS! Tres horas de puro y exquisito sexo. Me estaba excitando de nuevo, pero estaba agotadísima. No sabia porque, pero el sexo con el era tan maravilloso, era espectacular. Debería decir que conocemos casi todas las posturas del Kamasutra.

**Flash Back**

_Al día siguiente no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, bueno si lo sabía. Por el, Edward Cullen. No sabia porque ese chico tenía tanto efecto en mí, digo, sabia muy bien que el chico era extremadamente atractivo, pero no sabia porque lo deseaba tan profundamente. Esa mañana hice lo usual, me levante, encendí el termo, me duche, arregle simplemente con unos jeans blancos y una remera de tiras color sandia, con un chaleco abierto y largo encima, un poco de perfume, maquillaje y estaba lista. Desperté a los niños y los aliste para que se fueran a la escuela._

_Tomamos desayuno tranquilamente y nos marchamos. Los pase a dejar al colegio, hoy salían mas temprano, pero Alice los iría a buscar. ¡Cuánto la quería!... _

_El día en la universidad estuvo normal, entre clases y clases no lo vi. No me tope ni con Tanya ni con el señor Cullen, nombrarlo así se me hacia mas soportable, que por Edward, debo decir que la noche anterior me la pase masturbándome con mi juguetito pensando que era el quien me penetraba, quien me comía –literalmente-. Pero claro, solamente llegue a un misero orgasmo, y yo no necesitaba uno pequeño, quería llegar a desfallecer, quería ver las puertas del cielo._

_A la hora del examen fui a clase normalmente tranquila, no traía un esquema de cómo seria el examen, solo preguntaría temas al azar, si respondían correctamente se salvaban, si no, los haría ver las llamas del infierno y no bromeaba.._

_Entre al salón ruidosamente, ya que mis tacos resonaban en la cerámica del lugar. Me sorprendí ver a casi todos estudiando. ¿Era muy exigente? Lo dudaba…. Bueno, esa fue una de las razones, la otra fue ver a Cullen, sentado en uno de los primero asientos, tranquilamente mientras charlaba con un chico que reconocí como Ray Nortfeel. Me recorrió con la mirada, desnudándome. Empezó con mis pies, para ir descendiendo por las piernas, caderas, estomago, pechos, cuello, labios y finalmente mis ojos. Sonrío ladinamente mientras yo lo veía de reojo y dejaba mis cosas sobre el escritorio._

_- Buenas tarde, clase – salude mientras me sentaba en la mesa, apoyada con un pie en el suelo._

_- Buenos, Bells. _

_Saludaron muchos de los alumnos, otros seguían pegados a los apuntes._

_- Como sabrán hoy hay interrogación coef. 2 eso significa que vale por dos notas y que no hay repetición alguna. Si sacan mala calificación…. Puede que no aprueben el ramo. Les deseo buena suerte y que hayan aprendido algo este mes, así que empezaremos ya. Guarden los apuntes por favor._

_Me obedecieron y vi a muchos nerviosos. Unos estaban dispuestos a empezar, mientras que los demás, solo estaban ahí, o miraban aburridos o charlaban con los demás. Uno cosas que me molesto fue ver a Lauren coqueteándole, o mejor dicho, tratando de coquetearle a Edward, ya que este ni caso le hacia._

_- ¿Qué es un tópico literario? Señorita Lauren – le pregunte mientras esta me miraba complicada._

_- ¿Que?... ¿Me puede repetir?_

_No le volví a preguntar, si era simpática para las clases, no lo era para las pruebas. Ella veía para todas partes pero nadie se veía dispuesto a cooperarle. Espere unos cuantos minutos, entonces decidí que no valía mas la pena esperar._

_- Ya que Lauren no estaba atenta… ¿Algún voluntario para responder? – Ángela Weber levanto su mano, le sonreí – Adelante Ángela._

_Confiaba en ella y sus dotes, no necesitaba respuestas largas, solo justas y precisas, nada más._

_- Significan una idea estable, ya revisada sobre un tema literario- Exacto._

_- Muy bien – le respondí mientras anotaba en mi computador un 10. – ahora…._

_Busque con la mirada mi siguiente presa…. ¿Tyler? ¿Jessica? ¿Annelisse? ¿Poly? ¿Ray?... me decidí por preguntarle a Poly Spencer._

_- Poly…dígame ¿Qué es la literatura…..?_

_Nos quedaba un cuarto de hora y ya llevaba dos notas fallidas y ocho arriba de 7. Por el momento íbamos bien. _

_- Edward Cullen – me encanto decir su nombre, el me observo - ¿Cuál es el tópico de Carpe Diem?_

_Pude ver como este tragaba y se relamía los labios mientras me miraba intensamente, tomándose su tiempo, entrelazo sus dedos, respiro antes y me observo._

_- Es el tópico que invita a las mujeres…a vivir el momento, a aprovechar su juventud pues el tiempo avanza y seria un desperdicio botar…toda esa sensualidad que poseen. La invita a la gozar, a vivir una sola vez el momento y a imprimirse en un viaje lleno de sensualidad y erotismo._

_Su voz, __**¡MIERDA!**__… Juro que esas simples palabras me habían excitado tanto… había captado su doble sentido y… como me observaba de pies a cabeza. Se me seco la garganta y mi pulso se acelero. Además de que podría jurar que mis mejillas estaban encendidas._

_Solo pude asentir mientras anotaba una buena calificación para el en mi computadora. Aproveche para mirarlo de reojo y vi que este mantenía una leve sonrisita en sus labios mientras jugaba con su lapicera. Como pude me recompuse y seguí preguntando a los demás de mi clase. _

_Al salir, aun seguía con la temperatura elevada, pero no pude hacer nada ya que debía ir a mi siguiente clase, así que solo me dispuse a cerrar bien las piernas y caminar._

…

_¡ERAN LAS 4:58 P.M.! Ya no sabia si quería que la hora avanzara o no. Por una parte estaba nerviosa por mi reacción hacia sus simples palabras… pero como lo había mencionado. Puedo jurar que hasta muchas de las chicas en el salón, se les erizaron los bellos al escuchar su voz aterciopelada tan sensual, llena de erotismo._

_***tok, tok, tok***_

_**¡Mierda**__**! ¡De nuevo esos malditos golpes en la puerta! **_

_Camine lentamente a abrirla y el estaba allí parado, el dueño de mis fantasías y el culpable de esta frustración que tenia…_

_- Veo que por lo menos si eres responsable – le comente luego de que se sentara en una de las sillas frente a mi escritorio._

_- Puedes dar por sentadas muchas cosas, Bella._

_- No lo creo, Cullen._

_No fue mi intención, pero mi voz sonó con un extraño tono sensual, el cual el reconoció y abrió sus ojos demostrando su sorpresa._

_- Como sea, toma – extendió el cuadernillo hacia mi._

_- Muy gentil de tu parte – extendí mi mano para tomarlo y al hacerlo, no se como pero acabe tomando su mano junto al libro._

_La corriente eléctrica que siempre sucedía no defraudo y apareció en ese momento. Quite mi mano rápidamente junto al cuadernillo y lo guarde en un de los cajones._

_- Muchas gracias…_

_- No hay de que, espero que no se lo hayas dicho a nadie – el muy sensualmente me cerro un ojo, afirmando mi suposición_

_- No lo hice, pero sigo sin entender el porque._

_- ¿El porque de que?_

_- De porque lo hiciste._

_- OH, - No sabia que decir._

_¿Le digo que lo hice por pena…? _

_**¿Por que mejor no le dices que fue porque esperabas una recondensación?**__– esa estupida vocecita…..aunque quizás tenga razón…_

_- Por que no me hubiese gustado que un alumno repruebe mi clase – mentí._

_- Ah._

_Mi respuesta pareció no dejarlo contento, miro hacia abajo, a sus zapatos y se agacho, al parecer a arreglarse las zapatillas. Al volver a sentarse correctamente, me sonrío, se puso de pie y fue en mi busca. Sin decir palabra, me corrió un poco la silla, tomo mi mano, levantándome y me abrazo. _

_Dejo su rostro enterrado en mi cuello, pude escuchar como olía mi aroma, para luego alejarse y mirarme, estábamos muy cerca. Además de que su aroma masculino me estaba nuevamente revolucionando las hormonas. Sentí como mis bragas se mojaban más y mas. Trague mientras el depositaba un suave beso en las comisuras de mis labios._

_- Gracias Bells._

_Ni siquiera me dejo contestar. Solo salio a grandes zancadas y cerro la puerta detrás de si. Me senté en la silla, mientras me echaba aire con mi mano. ¡Dios! ¡Que aroma! ¡Que hombría que liberaba este chico! ¡Destilaba testosterona por donde fuera…!_

_¡Dios! Nuevamente al parecer necesitaría mis juguetitos, menos mal que hoy también ocupaba las bragas con el vibrador. Tome mi bolso y busque en él el control remoto de el juguete, perno NO ESTABA. Di vuelta el bolso en mi escritorio y nada. Busque en los cajones de este, en los estantes, pero ¡NADA!_

_**¿Dónde demonios lo deje?...**__ Comencé a recordar, pero solo recordaba que antes de ayer, cuando lo utilice, estaba aquí en mi escritorio, y lo guarde en el bolso. Volví a buscarlo, pero nada…_

_¡Pero que bruta soy! Si el bolso se me cayó el día en que el chico Crayola estaba aquí y le preste el cuadernillo. ¡Claro, claro! Se debió de haber caído… _

_Así que en cuatro patas dispuse a buscar el control remoto, pero no aparecía. Ya estaba aburriéndome. Lo busque debajo de la mesa, de los estantes, detrás de basurero y no, no había rastro de el…_

_Quizás lo utilice en casa y ni cuenta me haba dado… Pero, no, no suelo ser de las personas que olvidaban lo que hacían. O quizás Cullen lo había encontrado y…._

_**NO. NO. NO **__– era imposible, si lo hubiese visto antes, no se, lo hubiera visto recogerlo. No, tendría que estar en casa._

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ok, ya debo irme – le dije desde la cocina.

- ¡No! – grito desde la recamara y en menos de tres segundo estaba frente a mi.

Me abrazo y me beso dulcemente. Le correspondí, yo tampoco quería irme, pero era necesario, debía ir por mis hijos. Su abuelo paterno ya había llamado para que fuera en su búsqueda.

- Debo irme – le dije cuando nos separamos para respirar.

- Ya lo se, pero no quiero dejarte ir – hizo un puchero y yo solo sonreí.

- Lo se, no quiero irme, pero ahora lo mas importante son ellos, lo siento.

Me separe de el, mientras veía como su rostro mal entendía todo lo dicho.

Así que es eso – soltó furioso.

- Qué? – no quería enfadarme con el, no después del maravilloso sexo que habíamos compartido.

- Eso – refunfuño.

- ¿Qué es eso? – _¡Paciencia Bella!_

- Ya no quieres estar conmigo.

- No digas bobadas, sabes que me gusta estar contigo, pero soy madre y eso es más importante que un polvo, Ed.

- ¿Así que soy eso?... Un polvo.

Suspire casada. Esto me las ganaba por estar con niños. Siempre mal entendía todo y… siempre terminábamos discutiendo por bobadas. El era tan cabezota…

**¡Mira quien habla! **– ¡Cállate! - **¡Es verdad!** - ¡Solo cierra el pico! – **No**- Si – **No** - ….

Y para el colmo, la vocecilla y mi mente peleaban por el dominio de mis actos o mejor dicho por el dominio de mis pensamientos. Perfecto.

- No quiero discutir – le dije seriamente.

Dicho esto, me voltee, dispuesta a seguir disfrutando de mi sonrisa de post-sexo, pero el me lo impidió, sosteniéndome de un brazo. Lo mire y su rostro aun mostraba el enojo que sentía. Me soltó y se cruzo de brazos, elevando una de sus perfectas cejas.

- Respóndeme, Isabella. ¿Solo es sexo? ¿Es solo un polvo mas?

- A veces ni siquiera yo lo se – fui sincera.

Pude ver, de reojo, como su rostro se deformaba en una mueca de dolor antes de salir por la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, escuche como decía: "_Entonces no te quejes por las consecuencias_". Aunque no estaba muy segura.

…

- ¡Mamiiii! – grito Allie desde la puerta de la casa de sus abuelos.

- Hola, princesa – la tome en brazos mientras me abrasaba felizmente.

- Hola general – saludo Aron, primero haciendo un saludo estilo militar, para luego abrasarme la cintura. Yo le correspondí haciéndole cariños en su pequeña cabecita castaña.

- Mi capitán – lo salude dándole un beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

Aron tenía un especie de fascinación con lo militar, mientras que Allie con las princesas, típico de su edad.

- Buenos, Bella – me saludo Lilly, la madre de mi difunto marido.

- Hola Liz – le di un pequeño abraso luego de dejar a Allie en el suelo y ambas nos sonreímos - ¿Y como se comportaron estas dulzuras? – pregunte.

- Perfectamente – respondió, para después dirigirse a mi - … Cariño, ¿Cómo has estado? .Liz siempre fue como una segunda madre para mí.

- Muy bien, Liz, espero que tú y Hank también lo estén – ella asintió.

Hank era el esposo de Lilly. Ella y su esposo se separaron cuando James apenas tenia tres meses. James jamás conoció a su padre, por lo que Hank siempre fue su imagen paterna, su verdadero padre. Hank y Liz ya llevaban 32 años casados. Liz era una mujer mayor de 67 años de edad, era rubia – igual que James – de ojos miel y media regordeta. Su rostro no demostraba su edad y se veía naturalmente unos 10 años mas joven.

Hank, por su parte, era un tipo de color, muy apuesto, alto, de cabello un poco canoso y eso que tenia unos 58 años. Era bastante la diferencia de edad, pero ambos eran muy felices, más que el resto.

- Pues me alegro – le conteste.

- Isabella, mira no quiero presionarte, pero, ¿No estas saliendo con nadie?

Aquí vamos otra vez. Desde que James murió, siempre, pero siempre mi madre y Liz han tratado de que encuentre a otra persona para rehacer mi vida, ya que era demasiado joven como para estar a cargo de dos niños, especialmente cuando estos ya están comenzando a crecer demasiado. Pero eso no era lo peor, no, eran las citas que ambas me hacían a escondidas con tipos adinerados y quien sabe cuantas mañas mas. No entendían que yo quería estar sola por el momento, sin nadie más…

**¿SOLA?**

¡Estupida voz!Ag., ahora apareces – **Por supuesto, cuando menos lo quieres** – tu y tu bocota – **somos la misma persona, genio** – Si, como no, porque no te callas, solo logras confundirla mas – **Solo le hago darse cuenta de sus errores, ¡ella no esta sola! **– claro que lo esta, solo deben importarle sus hijos **- ¿Y Edward, Bella? ¿Es solo un polvo?...**

De nuevo las dos malditas voces estaban discutiendo, pero era cierto.

¿Y Edward?...

El no era solo un polvo, aunque muchas veces lo pensara, ¿Por qué lo hacia?, simple, el hacia que pareciera eso. Muchas veces, después de terminar una sesión de sexo, rodaba y se quedaba dormido en su lado, sin siquiera decirme buenas noches –tarde, o días, dependiendo del horario – o abrasarme. Si se suponía que me quería, eso por ultimo debería hacer… se supone. O las peleas, el siempre las generaba por alguna de sus niñerías…

- ¿Bella? – sentí la voz de Liz llamarme.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sales con alguien? – sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados.

- No, Liz, no salgo con nadie – ese brillo se apago.

Le mentí, no sacaba nada diciéndole que si.

UNO, me pediría conocerlo.

DOS, lo rechazarían al ser mas joven que yo, y

TRES, la cosa con Ed. no podría darme ningún futuro, lo sabia, y si yo deseaba estar con alguien y presentárselo a mis hijos, debía fijarme en que este fuera un buen padre – sustituto – para ellos. O más que padre, un amigo.

- Ag., niña ¿Por qué no?

- Liz, de verdad estoy bien así, además no he conocido la correcta.

Una parte muy honda de mi, dolió al pronunciar esas palabras, porque esa parte indicaba que aquel chico Crayola, era el indicado, que aquel dulce chico que conocía poco a poco era el perfecto para mi, pero, ¿Para mis niños, seria lo mejor?

- Cariño, ya han pasado seis años de la muerte de mi James, debes rehacer tu vida – agarro mis manos entre las suyas.

No quería verla, si lo hacia explotaría. No quería consejos de ella, de Renne, ni siquiera de mi padre. Solo quería disfrutar a mis bebes y regalonearlos el poco tiempo que tenia libre. Los busque entre los coches y los vi jugando en los antiguos columpios de rueda en el jardín delantero.

Los observe mientras reían. Mire a Aron. Muy parecidos a mi, ojos achocolatado, cabello castaño claro y muy blanca gracias al albinismo de mi madre, pero, en cambio Allie, ella era la copia exacta, en vida, de James. Rubia de ojos azules y de facciones muy bellas y delicadas.

En estos momentos no podía evitar recordar momentos que pase con el. Cuando le conocí en el supermercado. Peleamos por la última caja de macarrones, pero como caballero, me la tendió y desde allí, desde los 15 años, nos conocimos. Un año después me pidió ser su novia, lo cual acepte gustosa. Era tan caballero, amoroso, atento y cariñoso. Vivimos nuestra adolescencia juntos. Nos casamos a los 18 felizmente. A los 21 tuve a Aron y a los 24 a Allie. Cuando se entero, era el hombre más feliz en la tierra. Saltaba, corría, les compro de TODO a sus pequeños. James siempre fue un tipo bondadoso y generoso. Pendiente de todo y de todos. De un gran corazón… ¡EL MUNDO ES TAN INJUSTO! Llevarse a los buenos, para dejar a las almas del infierno aquí, sufriendo con la cruda realidad.

- ¡MIRA MAMI! – grito mi bebe desde uno de los columpios mientras se elevaba mas y mas.

- Muy bien, princesa.

Ella sonrío igual a James. Y no pude evitar hacerme la siguiente pregunta: _**"¿Cómo seria si estuviera vivo?" **_Porque de una u otra forma no lo sabia. Quizás podríamos habernos separado, cosa que creo casi nula o quizás tendríamos otra bebe, ya que su sueño fue siempre tener hartos bebes para poder darle todos los nietos que no tenia por parte de sus hermanos.

- Como han crecido – Liz de pronto soltó – recuerdo cuando recién nacieron – sonrío cerrando sus ojos.

El clima ya estaba poniéndose frío, comenzábamos a entrar a invierno, por que las temperaturas estaba cada vez mas bajas. El viento soplaba fuertemente y el frío comenzaba a calar los huesos.

- Ya, debemos irnos – le dije y esta abrió los ojos.

- Si, pero no olvides encontrar a una figura paterna para esos niños, Bella.

- Si, si, lo recordare – le conteste para conformarla - ¡NIÑOS NOS VAMOS! – les grite y estos se apresuraron a despedirse de su abuela.

- Mis amores, ¿Qué quieren cenar? – les pregunte una vez ya en el auto.

- Yo quiero… - lo pensó – no me importa que, pero que sea acostadita contigo en la cama – hablo Allie.

- ¡Si! Hagamos unos tacos y los comemos acostaditos contigo general – la apoyo Aron.

- Ok, tacos en la cama serán – ellos comenzaron a celebrar y rieron.

- ¡Como amaba su risa!...

**Eso ya lo he escuchado antes… - **Pero ellos son mas importantes…

Otra vez no….

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui estoy con otro capitulo...<strong>

**Al parecer a Bella nunca la dejaran tranquila las voces de su conciencia, pero vamos..._ ¿A quien no le ha pasado? hehe... a mik si...**

**El prox capitulo se viene como Edward y Bella comienzan a caer en este peligroso juego y quizas... un regalitoo.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Un Beso..**

**Scarleett Cullens**


	3. Explicaciones

**Capitulo 3: "Explicaciones"**

Luego de una divertidísima noche y mañana con mis niños en la cama, nos tuvimos que levantar. Primero fuimos al cine a ver una película que Aaron y Allie querían ver, después pasamos de compras.

- Mama, quiero esto, por favor, ¿si?

Aron me estaba mostrando un robot de su película favorita… ¿Transformers? Eso creo.

- Pero acabas de comparte uno la semana pasada – le respondí.

- Di que si, ¿ya? – me puso esa maldita cara de perrito que Alice le había enseñado.

No pude resistirme.

- Esta bien, puedes llevarlo.

- Gracias, te amo mamita – susurro este amarrándome fuertemente de la cintura.

Me reí de el y fuimos por Allie quien estaba unos pasillos mas lejos buscando ropa, porque aunque tuviera 7 años, Alice ya le habían enseñado a vestirse. Allie prefería mil veces ropa, zapatos o colonias para niños en vez de juguetes y ese tipo de cosas. Era un mini-Alice oficial.

- Mami ya estoy lista – dijo esta con tres cosas en sus brazos, una teñida completa.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a pagarlas para que luego vamos al supermercado – ellos sonrieron y nos fuimos a pagar las cosas.

- ¡Galletas! – Allie y Aaron corrieron por los pasillos en busca de sus galletas favoritas.

- ¡Aaron, Allie, no corran! – les grite acelerando el paso con el carro.

Ellos solo disminuyeron su velocidad, pero cuando se perdieron de mi vista empezaron la carrera nuevamente. Negué y me fui en su busca. Al llegar al pasillo de galletas, eligieron las que mas les gustaban y las pusieron en el carro del supermercado.

- ¿Qué más nos falta? – pensé en voz alta viendo lo que contenía el carrito.

- ¡Jugo! – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se echaron a correr nuevamente.

- ¡Niños, tengan cuidado! – volví a gritarles, pero hicieron lo anterior nuevamente.

Cuando los alcance les hable.

- ¿Y que decidieron?

Ambos estaban hablando mientras miraban los estantes llenos de jugo, había de todos sabores. Ellos parecieron pensarlo otra vez, iba a preguntarles de nuevo, pero mi celular sonó.

- Hola Al – salude al identificar el numero.

_- Bells_– esta río - _¿Cómo __estas __amiga?_

- Bien, aquí en el supermercado con los niños – les mire de reojo y seguían eligiendo - ¿Y tu y Jasper? – le pregunte por su esposo.

_- Aquí, regaloneando un ratito, antes que se me olvidara Bells, Jazz estuvo hablando con Ed y dijo que no se oía bien, ¿Se pelearon?_

Por supuesto que Jazz iba a llamar a Edward, si eran amigos….

- No lo se, All. El se enojo porque le dije algo y el lo interpreto mal y… no se – le respondí sinceramente. Y con algo de nostalgia.

_- Ya se le pasara Bells._

- Si, esperemos que….

Un grito proveniente de los niños, llamo mi atención.

- ¡Tío Eddie!

Les mire, y allí estaba el, junto sus amigos de la universidad. Podía ver como Edward sonrío al verlos y se acerco a ellos mientras mis niños corrían hacia el.

_- ¿Bells?_ – me acorde de Alice y el teléfono.

- Alice, te veo después.

Dicho esto colgué y me concentre en escuchar lo que hablaban.

- Hola Aaron, Allie – dijo besando su cabezas - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hola tío, te extrañamos tanto – Allie ignoro su pregunta y lo abraso, este le correspondió agachándose a su altura.

Yo me fui acercando a ellos hasta que quede parada detrás de Aaron. Edward aun no me veía.

- ¿Y… están solos? – le pregunto al separarse de ello, pero seguía agachado a la altura de Allie.

- Nop – río Aaron – mama ésta justo aquí – me señalo.

Edward levanto la vista y me encontré con esos adorados orbes esmeraldas, que brillaban con una intensidad al verme, cosa que segundos anteriores no sucedía. Se levanto y pude ver en sus manos perfectamente dos botellas de vodka, de seguro estaba aquí por el jugo de naranja. La sangre me hirvió al imaginarme que esta noche iba a beber junto a sus _"__amigas__"__._

- Hola – me susurro mirándome fijamente.

- Hola.

- Tío, ¿Por qué no has ido a vernos? – le pregunto Allie.

- La verdad que no he tenido tiempo – respondió viéndola, haciendo que dejara de verlos a los ojos.

- Mama, invítalo a cenar, ¿Si? – me pidió Aaron.

- Niños, de seguro Edward tiene algo que hacer, ¿Verdad? – dije mirando las botellas de vodka.

- Si, para otra ocasión será – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros…

Los niños no dijeron nada, pero podía ver la desilusión en sus rostros. Estaba apunto de invitarlo para el día siguiente pero una voz nangosa me lo impidió.

- ¡Eddie!

Pude ver como las desabridas de Lauren y Tanya venían corriendo hacia Edward. Al verme sonrieron y cuando estuvieron cerca, ambas comenzaron a tocarlo y a hablarle muy cerca. Eso me enfureció. Ambas llevaban unos vestidos minúsculos y si es que se les podían llamar vestidos.

- Eddie, ¿Ya tienes el jugo de naranja? – le pregunto Lauren tocándole el cuello de la camisa.

- No, pero estaba en eso – respondió este incomodo.

Yo no sabia que expresión tenia mi rostro, pero estaba realmente celosa y molesta con el. Me había dicho que ya no se acostaba con ninguna chica más, además de mí. Y era obvio que la noche pasada estos tres habían tenido algo que ver.

Molesta, agarre los hombros de mis niños, en postura protectora.

Edward solo me veía como arrepentido de estar en ese lugar justo ahora.

- Ah, hola Bella – dijo maliciosamente Tanya – Huy que lindo, vienes con tus niños – dijo sonriendo y con voz amable.

_Ni yo me la creía. _

- Tanya, Lauren – ignore sus comentarios – niños, será mejor que nos vayamos, es tarde. Mañana tienen escuela.

Ellos rezongaron pero no dijeron nada más. Solo se despidieron de la mano de Edward y se voltearon mientras sacaban un jugo cualquiera del estante y lo echaban al carro. Me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero cuando llevaba unos cinco pasos, una mano conocida me la agarro, deteniéndome.

- Bells, por favor, déjame explicarte – me suplico en el oído mandándome miles de corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo.

- No tienes que explicarme nada. Ahora suéltame – le hable fríamente, tanto que a mi me dolió.

- Por favor – me rogó.

No se porque pero me di media vuelta y me fije en esos bellos orbes esmeralda que tanto amaba. Me perdí en ellos. Estábamos a tan poca distancia que podía oler su dulce aliento en mi rostro, solo quería besarlo y decirle que no quería discutir mas con el, que jamás quise decir eso y miles de cosas, pero las brujas de nuevo me volvieron a la realidad.

- ¡Eddie aquí tenemos el jugo, vamos nos esperan! – escuche que le llamaban mirándome furiosas. En ese momento el pestaño y pareció reaccionar sujetándome mas fuerte del brazo sin llegar a hacerme daño.

- Por favor – dijo de nuevo mientras acercaba más su rostro al mío.

- No, te están esperando.

Dicho esto, me solté de su agarre y me dispuse a irme. Edward no me siguió y de verdad que se lo agradecí. No quería ser una interrupción para el, además que quería averiguar por que me comportaba así, el no debería importarme.

Solo debería ser un buen compañero de sexo, nada mas, pero la verdad es que si me importaba. Es mas estaba segura que le quería, y eso no podía ser. No debía ser. Yo jamás debí de aceptar esto, y de solo recordar como empezó….

**Flash back**

_Las cosas ya estaban mas tranquilas. Por fin podía hacer mis clases sin estar preocupada que Tanya Denali se paseara por los pasillos cerradole los ojitos a Edward y que me lo sacara de clases. _

_Aunque debo admitir también que esto me estaba pasando la cuenta, puede que ya no le vea teniendo relaciones sexuales en el instituto, pero no podía parara de reproducir esa imagen en mi mente, donde solo aparecía su trasero mientras se contraía al dar una embestida, no podía parar de ver su espalda o soñar con ese rostro desfigurado en una mueca de placer, placer que amaría si me lo diese a mi._

_- Bella – me zamarreó Ángela al ver que no le contestaba._

_- Este, si, lo siento – me disculpe mientras trataba de ver en que estábamos._

_- Esta bien, te decía que no entendimos el ultimo concepto._

_Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que no solo ella estaba junto a mi, si no su novio, según entendía, y unos chicos de la clase de Medicina._

_Bueno, luego de explicarme lo que no entendían, camine por los pasillos esperando que la hora pasara para poder ir justamente con los de medicina, no podía negar que aun estaba nerviosa por verlo luego de un fin de semana largo._

_Y con respecto al control del juguete, aun no lo encontraba. Había dado vuelta patas arriba la casa y no aparecía. Ya me estaba desesperando y me daba una vergüenza atroz que uno de mis alumnos lo hubiese encontrado. Además debía admitir que cada clase que tenia con lo de medicina, debía ponerme el jugote para que después de clases pudiera quitarme las ganas, jugando con migo misma. _

_- Bella – sentí una voz llamarme a mis espaldas, me voltee y era la profesora de Finanzas._

_- Ey – le salude._

_- ¿Vas a almorzar? – me pregunto._

_- No, no iba hacia allá, pero vamos que pensándolo bien, me comenzó a dar hambre._

_Ella sonrío y caminamos juntas hasta la cafetería, donde alumnos y profesores almorzaban juntos. Tomamos una mesa con los demás profesores mientras el profesor de ingles se ofrecía a comprarnos nuestros almuerzos. _

_La verdad es que aquí todos nos llevábamos bien, además podíamos hablar de mas temas que no fueran los estudiantes o como les iba en lo que hacían. Aquí éramos un grupo de compañeros que tenían ya vidas realizadas y hechas. Ya todos con niños, esposas y algunos ya con nietos._

_- Ten Bella – sonreí al tomar mi almuerzo que amablemente me lo entregaba el profesor de ingles._

_- Gracias – le respondí para fundirnos nuevamente en una amena charla._

_Todo iba bien, hasta que mí mirada accidentalmente se poso en aquellos bellos orbes esmeraldas que me miraba fijamente desde el otro extremo. Me sonrío ladinamente mientras le hablaba al chico que estaba a su lado, al cual reconocí como Jasper Withlock, el chico ya de 27 años el cual estaba terminado los estudios, su segunda carrera por cierto, que vivió en Texas y era la nueva conquista de Alice. _

_Le aguante la mirada mientras también intentaba seguir con la conversación y que los demás profesores no se dieran cuenta de que estaba mirando a uno de los estudiantes._

_- Bella, - me llamo la profesora Cristiané, de Fisiología. Le mire - ¿Cómo han estado lo niños?_

_- Bien, por suerte le va bien tienen buenas…. – no pude seguir hablando, sentí algo moverse en mi interior, algo que sabia muy bien lo que era. Traía el juguete conmigo y este estaba funcionado._

_No pude evitar tensarme, tanto al pensar en el placer que me estaba proporcionando y en que debería estar haciéndolo además de que tenía a una profesora pendiente de mi respuesta. Como pude hable, sin tratar de gemir y aguantándome los suaves movimientos que este hacia dentro de mi._

_- Buenas notas – me aclare la garganta, mi voz estaba tensa, no era la misma – y están grandes._

_- ¿Te sientes bien? – me pregunto – estas como… tensa – me explico._

_- Perfectamente._

_No pude seguir hablando ya que el juguetito comenzó a moverse mas rápido, y ¡cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad! Sabía que en algún momento se me escaparía un gemido, además que no podía ni moverme estaba tan tensa para que no notaran nada que apenas respiraba. Aunque a veces no podía evitar pequeños respingones cuando aumentaba la velocidad._

_Mire por el salón, alguno de ellos debía de ser. No se porque pero al primero que vi fue a Cullen, quien platicaba muy ameno junto a Jasper sin dar intenciones de saber lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los demás también estaban pendiente de sus asuntos, pero sabia que alguien debía ser._

_No supe cuanto aguante de correrme, solo supe que en un momento este se detuvo y no volvió a funcionar. Estuve a punto de maldecir entre dientes… Estaba tan cerca de mi liberación…. Resignada, me levante, mientras sentía como el timbre del final de almuerzo, sonaba._

**_Fin Flashbacks_**

Y así comenzó todo… Luego de eso, recuerdo que me encontraba en la sala que correspondía a los de Medicina, estaba explicando un nuevo termino, cuando el maldito juguete comenzó a moverse nuevamente dentro de mi. Di un respingo y alcance a sostenerme en el escritorio. Muchos de los chicos me preguntaron si estaba bien, trate de responderles, pero lo único que logre fue sentarme en la silla y enterrar mi cabeza entre mis brazos.

Y eso se fue repitiendo todos los días. No tenía ni la más cercana idea de quien podría ser. Solamente sabía que era uno de los estudiantes. Quizás mas de uno, que le gustaba hacerme sufrir sin importarle el costo de eso. Un día, recuerdo perfectamente que iba caminando por los alrededores, cerca dé la cancha de basket, cuando lo vi. Se veía esplendido, fabuloso. Su torso desnudo me hacia imaginarme cosas impropias de el, cosas que una mujer mayor y profesora, no debería tener con un alumno suyo.

No se que me llevo a hacerlo, pero de pronto encontré a mis pies caminando en su dirección. Me senté en las gradas, cerca de su bolso. El aun no notaba mi presencia. Me quede examinándolo, mientras se movía de un lado hacia otro, ágilmente, con el balón de Basket, mientras esquivaba los movimientos de Jasper Withlock. De una simple curiosidad observe su bolso entre abierto y recuerdo haberme quedado sin palabras y aliento.

Me acerque a el y lo primero que vi, al abrirlo fue ¡MI CONTROL!

**Flash Black**

_No podía creer lo que mis manos estaban tocando, y mis ojos estaban viendo, El era el maldito desgraciado que estaba haciéndome sufrir todos estos días. No entendía el porque después de que yo haya sido tan… favorable con el al prestarle los apuntes de las clases en las que el prefería besarse con su entupida novia._

_Estaba tan enfadada, que me levante de un golpe, haciendo que ambos me observaran. El me observo, cono sus ojos desorbitados al momento de ver mi mano. Negué con la cabeza y Salí de allí. Pude escuchar como maldecía y lo sentí venir atrás de mi. _

_- ¡Bella! – grito desesperado, era como el quinto grito que pegaba._

_Desesperada, corrí hacia mi oficina. No quería hablar con el, no quería observarlo. Tenía una vergüenza tan enorme de saber que el "sabia" de mis necesidades. Quería prácticamente morirme. Abrí rápidamente, con las manos temblorosas, la puerta de mi oficina, entre y cuando la fui a cerrar, una mano se interpuso, haciendo fuerza contraria a la mía, prohibiéndome cerrar esta._

_- Bella, por favor, déjame explicarte – suplico este sin ejercer demasiada fuerza. Sabía que con un solo empujón la abriría y yo saldría disparada hacia atrás._

_- Vete – le dije con voz frívola._

_- No – se negó – déjame decirte el porque lo hago._

_Solté el agarre de la puerta y el entro, cerrando suavemente detrás de el. Observe como le colocaba el seguro a la puerta y me observaba. Baje la vista a avergonzada. No podía, ni quería, verlo a la cara. Quien sabe las cosas que pensaría de mí._

_- Bella, yo…._

_- ¡Eres un cerdo, asqueroso! – le grite mientras comenzaba a pegarle suaves puñetazos en su formado pecho._

_El no dijo nada, solo espero a que yo me tranquilizara y cuando lo hice, me sostuvo de las mejillas. Yo evite mirarlo, entonces sentí que con sus pulgares, el limpiaba mis mejillas. No me había dado cuenta de que lloraba._

_- Se que lo soy – suspiro – Mírame._

_- No lo hice, tenia demasiada vergüenza._

_- Isabella, mírame - volvió a pedir, yo negué con la cabeza y este me levanto la barbilla, tratando de que sus orbes se clavaran con los míos. _

_- Déjame, Edward._

_- Bells, no debes sentirte avergonzada, mas, debes sentirte completamente orgullosa. Una mujer como tu merece el placer, y si nadie es capaz de proporcionártelo… esta bien que lo busques por ti sola._

_¿Que?... no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Sin comprenderme bien, levante la vista y me encontré con aquel mar verdoso que tanto adoraba. Sus ojos reflejaban ternura y adoración. Quise creerle, juro que quise, pero algo en mi decía que mentía._

_- No es necesario esto, Edward. Solo… no entiendo porque lo hiciste. Pudiste dármelo._

_- Si, lo se. Pero esta era la única forma de proporcionarte lo que deseo desde el primer momento en el que te vi._

_- ¿Y que deseabas? _

_- A ti, Isabella. Te deseo a ti y me agrada saber que por fin voy a saber como es besarte._

_Dicho esto, sus suaves labios se aplastaron contra los míos. No podía creer la fuerza de atracción que este muchachito ejercía en mí. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, y lo acepte gustosa, entre abriendo mis labios para que así, nuestras húmedas cavidades se contactaron y nuestras lenguas comenzaran una batalla donde no habría ganador._

_Su sabor me encantaba, era una especie de menta con el sabor adictivo de su maravillosa saliva. Enrolle mis manos a su cuello mientras sentía sus manos en mi cintura, estrechándome con su cuerpo. Acaricie esa mata de cabellos cobrizos que siempre había querido hacer. Eran suaves y deliciosos al tacto. _

_- Wooa – dijo este al momento de separarnos por falta de aire – Besas mejor de lo que esperaba._

_- Se podría decir que tu también._

_Le respondí olvidándome de las explicaciones, de las edades y de que en cualquier momento podían atraparnos. Solo sonreí, mientras lo volvía a besar, sin importarme lo que pasaría después._

**Fin Flashbacks**

Besarlo había sido como nada en el mundo. Era tan perfecto cuando nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas. El tiempo se detenía, todo paraba de importarme. Solo estábamos el y yo. Nadie más. Recuerdo que ese día, me quede con el control nuevamente, pero también que si no fuese por el profesor de Matemáticas, hubiésemos acabado teniendo relaciones en la mesa de mi escritorio.

Suspire mientras terminaba de lavar los platos sucios después de la cena. Guarde estos en sus respectivos lugares para luego dirigirme escalera arriba. Me sorprendí a l verlos durmiendo cada uno en sus camitas, felices del mundo. Loa acobije y apague las luces, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Entonces sonó el timbre.

_¿Quién será a estas horas?_

Me apresure en bajar. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba el. Edward Cullen, con sus ojos brillosos, con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras se observaba sus pies. Al momento de abrir la puerta me observo arrepentido.

- Bella, ¿Podemos hablar?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ehehhe.. Aqui hay otro capitulo.. Lo siento niñas... se que he demorado bastante en actualizar, pero mi mente verdaderamente esta colapsada. He tenido millones de trabajos y apenas he tenido tiempo para estar frente al PC.<strong>

**Aquí**** les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo:**

_Lo escuche suspirar, mal interpretando mis palabras. Sabia que lo haria, cualquier persona cuerda lo haria. Pero en estos momentos no podia responderle. No sabia que responderle. Si le respondia que no, que no era solo un polvo, el querria saber mas, saber que era para mi y en este momento exactamente no lo sabia. No queria que el desapareciese de mi vida, mas el no podia darme la estabilidad que necesitaba. No podia darme el futuro que deseaba._

**Respondiendo algunos de los reviews... Si, Edward, en el presente, esta enamorado de Bella, pero no sabe como manejarlo. El desea e imagina muchas cosas, como cualquier joven, sin embargo, Bella, se la vida de forma diferente y piensa que lo que ellos tienen es solamente algo "sexual". Aunque para Edward dejo de ser solamente eso. Ademas de que Bella no sabe como manejarlo, porque se aterra de volver a amar y menos de alguien que es menoir que ella.**

**Espero que nos vemos prontitoo.. Besitos..**

**Scarleett Cullens :D**


	4. ¿Solo un polvo?

**Los personajes son de la fabulosa SM. La historia me pertenece, sin embargo yo solo juego con los personajes.**

* * *

><p><em>Suspire mientras terminaba de lavar los platos sucios después de la cena. Guarde estos en sus respectivos lugares para luego dirigirme escalera arriba. Me sorprendí a l verlos durmiendo cada uno en sus camitas, felices del mundo. Loa acobije y apague las luces, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Entonces sonó el timbre.<em>

_¿Quién será a estas horas?_

_Me apresure en bajar. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba el. Edward Cullen, con sus ojos brillosos, con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras se observaba sus pies. Al momento de abrir la puerta me observo arrepentido._

_- Bella, ¿Podemos hablar?_

* * *

><p><strong>Mujer Realizada<strong>

**Capitulo 4: "¿Solo un polvo?"**

- Bella, ¿Podemos hablar?

Pregunto mirando hacia sus pies, mientras movía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Parecía tenso y nervioso. Podía ver que movia sus manos por dentro de los bolsillos de los vaqueros, ya fuese con las llaves del carro o con alguna otra cosa que tuviese en ellos.

No le conteste, solo deje el espacio justo para que el ingresara a mi casa. No queris explicaciones, estaba molesta con el, sin embargo no le dejaría helandose parado fuera de casa. El ingreso cabizbajo y se quedo parado frente a las escaleras. Cerré la puerta y me encamine hacia el.

- Sientate...¿Quieres algo de tomar? - le pregunte con voz plana.

Se podia sentir el ambiente tenso.. aunque esto era vedaderamente estupido ya que el se habia enojado por un malentendido. Sin embargo, el habia comprendido las cosas mal, por lo que yo no seria quien rompiera las tensiones.

- Un café - suspiro - si no es mucha la molestia - se encogió de hombros mientras se sovaba las manos.

- Vuelvo enseguida. Ponte comodo.

El solo asintio y yo me dirigi a la cocina a preparar dos cafes. Uno con azucar para el, y otro sin azucar para mi. Regrese al salón y el estaba cambiando nerviosamente los canales de televisión, cuando me sintió, el solo apago el televisor y estiro su brazo, recibiendo el cafe que le ofrecia. Me sente a su lado en el sofa y lo observe tomando sorbo a sorbo, disfrutando del sabor y el calor que proporcionaba.

- ¿Estas..? - trago nervioso - ¿Sola?

- No - respondí mirando las escaleras - Los niños duermen.

El asintió pero no volvió a hablar y yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a romper el silencio. ¿El quería hablar conmigo, no? De seguro se sentia culpable por haberse acostado con ese par de... niñas.

Pero...

_¿Para que hablar comingo si el era totalmente libre de acostarse con quien quisiese?_

_¿Entonces porque me sentia traicionada y me dolia pensar en el con otras mujeres?_

- Bella, yo... - comenzó pero pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Si? - lo anime a continuar, despues de todo queria saber a que habia venido.

- ¿De verdad soy eso para ti?, ¿Uno mas?, ¿Un... polvo? - solto todo de pronto con voz tiritona, pero en un momento su voz se atraganto y el bajo la mirada, esperando mi respuesta.

Me impacto de sobremanera el dolor expresado en su rostro y en sus ojos al prununciar esa pregunta. El dolor en sus ojos me quito la respiracion. Jamas imagine que el le importase tan cosa, que le importase que pensaba yo acerca de esto.

_**¿Que es el para ti?**_ - pregunto mi subconciente y esa pregunta me dejo helada.

¿Era eso el para mi?  
>¿Solo un polvo?<p>

No, no lo era. De eso podia estar segura. Edward era demasiado imporante en mi vida como para ser llamado como cualquiero otro. Mas, nosotros no eramos nada mas alla de un par de adultos desahogándose el uno con el otro. No eramos una pareja ni mucho menor manteniamos algo estable. Cuando nos necesitabamos estabamos alli para el otro, pero no pasaba de aquello.

Me dedique a observarlo. El aun era un chico, estudiando para su futuro. Sabia que quizas estaba experimentando sentimientos por mi, yo ya lo habia hecho. Lo queria,demasiado, sin embargo no estaba segura si lo amaba, o si eso era lo correcto.

Lo escuche suspirar, mal interpretando mis palabras. Sabia que lo haria, cualquier persona cuerda lo haria. Pero en estos momentos no podia responderle. No sabia que responderle. Si le respondia que no, que no era solo un polvo, el querria saber mas, saber que era para mi y en este momento exactamente no lo sabia. No queria que el desapareciese de mi vida, mas el no podia darme la estabilidad que necesitaba. No podia darme el futuro que deseaba.

- Ya... entiendo - paso nerviosamente una mano por su cabello.

Su voz se oia rota, y eso me provoco un revoltijo en el estomago. No queria que el sufriera por mi culpa. El era capaz de tener un fututo maravilloso, Edward seria un doctor exitoso. El debia encontrar a una chica, cuerda para su edad, que le diese todo lo que yo no podia. Un chica que no tuviese responsabilidades mayores, una chica que le acompañase a cada locura que a el se le ocurriera, y por mas que mi subconciente deseara aquello, esa chica no podia ser yo.

- Entiendo eso - continuo - pero dejame decirte que no me acoste con ellas si es lo que piensas.

Suspiro y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, habia tanto dolor en ellos que me sentia desfallecer.

- No tienes que darme exlicaciones.

- Si, tengo que hacerlo, no quiero que pienses que eres...

Negue con la cabeza al momento de ser observada por el. No podia permitirme recibir explicaciones, el sabia lo que hacia y si se habia acostado con ellas, eso no me deberia importar. Le oi soltar un suspiro profundo despues de tomar un sorvo de cafe y fijar sus ojos fijo en las llamas provenientes de la chimenea encendida.

- ¿Es por eso que no puedes quererme, verdad?

Pregunto bruscamente sobresaltándome. Habia pasado un rato en silencio observando la chimenea cuando de pronto observaba aquella ira en sus orbes verdes, ira y furia contenida.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - Estaba completamente confundida, por lo que frunci el ceño al momento de dejar el cafe en la mesita de noche. Lo mire fijamente esperando a que se explicase.

- ¿Aun lo amas?

Era conciente de que apretaba fuertemente su mandibula y que apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos estaban balncos como la cal.

Edward aun seguia con la mirada fija en la chimenea, asi que segui su mirada y me encontre con aquella fotografia que era el unico recuerdo de quien era y siempre sera el padre de mis hijos. Era la unica foto que conservaba de James en la casa. Todas las demas se encontraban en un album de fotografias que pertenecia a Aaron.

- ¿Aun lo amas? - repitio su pregunta enfocando sus orbes llenos de ira en mi. Su voz era peligrosa y temeraria y por un sengundo le temi. Jamas le había visto asi, lleno de impotencia e ira.

No sabia como reaccionar, una parte de mi queria alejarme de el, pero sorprendiendoe totalmente, otra parte de mi y la mas poderosa era el deseo que Edward despertaba en mi, en cada terminacion neviosa estaba el. Queria sentir sus caricias, su besos y la manera en que me hacia suya, lento y despacio o rapido y duro. Queria sentir aquella exquisita polla en mi boca, saborearlo hasta hacer explotar.

No fui conciente en que momento Edward se levanto del sofá y tomaba entre sus manos la fotografia de mi difunto esposo. Se le quedo mirando al mismo tiempo en que sus dedos recorrian su rostro por el suave cristal.

- Respondeme Isabella - paso el dedo por su cabello rubio - Tenias un esposo muy guapo, lamento no haberlo conocido - me observo intensamente - Respondeme, ¿El sigue siendo el dueño de tu corazon?, ¿De tu cuerpo?, ¿De tu deseo?

Queria responderle, quería decirle que en realidad aun lo queria, mas ni mi corazon, ni mi cuerpo y mucho menos mi deseo ya no le pertenecían. Sin embargo, su mirada entre dolor e ira me dejo anonadada. No saia cual era el problema de poseer una fotografía del padre de mis hijos en mi casa. El habia formado porte de mi vida y siempre lo haria sin importar que hubiese una fotografia de James en mi chimenea o no. Cada vez que mirase a Aaron bastaria para recordarlo.

James pertenecia a mi pasado. Era verdad que lo habia amado y mucho, y que cuando murio, porque un maldito se habia quedado dormido, pase el peor tiempo de mi vida. Pero por mas que sufriese nunca tuve el tiempo de sentirme ahogada en la pena porque tenia dos recuerdos maravilosos de aquel hombre que algun dia me amo.

Sabia que Edward pensaba que aun amaba a mi marido, que pensaba que el era solo un polvo, un rebolcon para mi. Sin embargo no podia dejar de verlo y sonrei. Lo deseaba tanto, incluso era capaz de reconocer que Edward me hacia vibrar con un sola mirada suya, que mi cuerpo pedia a gritos su atencion. Y saber que Edward estaba enfadado hacia que mi cuerpo ardiese, sabia como se comportaba cuando el estaba enojado y eso me hacia vibrar en anticipacion.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo - le repondi simplemente.

El podia ser mas que un revolcon para mi, pero lo que fuese James para mi, eso a el no le importaba.

- ¡Claro que me importa! - rugió apretando la foto entre sus manos.

- Baja la voz - pedi tranquilamente sabiendo que mis niños eran de sueño pesado, mas, no habia porque torcer la cuerda.

- Por dios - paso una de sus manos por su sexy cabello, señal de frustracion y me observo - Necesito saberlo.

Me quede en silencio. Queria a mi difunto marido, mas no le amaba. No podia amar a alguien que se encontrantraba en las sombras y sabia que nunca volveria a ver.

- ¡Ese hombre esta muerto, Isabella! - hablo con voz profunda y fuerte, pero no lo sufieciente como para alertarme - Este hombre que ves aqui - señalo la fotografia - Ya no existe.

Podia ver como la colera y la ira le invadian sus bellos ojos verdes. Las aletas de su nariz estaban dilatadas y podia ver como uan vena le palpitaba en la sien.

- El no regresara, nunca lo hará porque esta enterrado. El no volvera a verte. El no volvera a ver como despiertas cada mañana, o no sera el causante de darte el placer que yo te doy. Entiendelo Bella. El ya no esta.

- No es necesario que me lo repitas.

Era verdad que el nunca regresaría y eso lo tenia completamente aceptado. Sin embargo sus palabras dolian. Por un tiempo aceptaba que habia deseado que el volviese a aparecer,pero sabia que nunca lo haria.

Le sostuve la mirada. Edward se veia realmente enfadado. Miro por ultima vez la fotografiay sorprendiendome, la llevo hasta la chimenea y la sostuvo en el aire, amenazandome con soltarla a las llamas en cualquier momento.

- Voy a quemar esta maldita fotografia por que soy yo quien te posee, Isabella. Voy a quemar todo indicio de el en tu vida y cuerpo, porque sere yo quien se quede.

- Es absurdo Edward, sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

- Despidete de tu amado...

No queria que soltase la foto, no queria que el unico recuerdo que tenia de James para mis hijos fuese quemado por las llamas ardientes del fuego. Edward se veia muy desidido a hacerlo, pero no podia permitirme a que lo hicvera.

- ¡No Edward!, ¡No lo hagas! - casi grite mientras me ponia velozmente de pie.

No supe como pero rapidamente, al momento de que el solto la foto, mi mano se colo por entre la estrecha hendidura que quedaba entre la fotografia y el ardiente calor de las llamas y la tome. Mire fijamente la fotografia. Alli estaba James sonriendome, con sus bellos ojos azules saludandome, recordandome el bello regalo que me dejo estando con vida.

Suspire al momento de volver a dejarla en su posicion. Estaba dispuesta a darme vuelta y darle una buena cachetada por querer borrarle el recuerdo de su padre a sus hijos. La fotografia esta alli por esa razon, por nada mas.

- Tu me perteneces - gruño en mi oido al miemo tiempo que acercaba su cuerpo al mio, tomandome de las caderas y me acercaba a su dura ereccion. Gemi involuntariamente por el contacto - Te demostrare que soy yo quien esta aqui. Que soy yo quien te besa, quien posee ese dulce coñito tuyo.

No pude evitar gemir audiblemente ante sus palabras. Pero estaba enfadada, queria discutirle, tirarle algun vaso o alguna vela por la cabeza, echarlo a patadas, pero esa protuberancia que estaba en sus pantalones me sacaban toda idea razonar de la cabeza.

- Te equivocas - murmure con la poca cordura que me quedaba - Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.

Eso lo hiso emitir un sonido gutural al mismo tiempo que ,me volteaba y dejaba mis manos capturadas en su pecho. Pego su cuerpo al mio y senti su dura polla en mi estomago. Respire con dificultad y trate de aclararme la mente. Estaba enfadada, mas, queria tenerlo sobre mi, penetrandome hasta que no pudiese caminar el dia siguiente.

- Eres mia, Isabella. Y te lo demostrare.

Dijo viendome a los ojos fieramente, antes de llevar sus manos a mi trasero, levantarme y dejarme caer duramente contra el sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**No se si a ustedes, pero a mi, me encanta este Edward celoso y posesivo...jeje**

**Bueno no espero aburrirlas con algunas escusas, solo decir que dias atras apenas tenia tiempo para respirar tranquila. Sin embargo, ahora he salido de vacaciones y comenzare a leer nuevamente y sobre todo a seguir con mis historias.**

**Aquí**** les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo. Espero que tengan un ventilador a manooo!**

_Gemí en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Su lengua se adueñaba de mi boca, la reclamaba y estaba segura que no habia nada de ella sin explorar. Estaba haciendome el hamor con su lengua, fuerte y potente y eso me encantaba. No sabia que tenia en mi, pero yo me derretía en sus brazos._

**¿ Algún Review?**

**Nos leemos..**

**Scarlett Cullens**


	5. Vete

_**Los personajes son de SM, la historia es mía...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>- Te equivocas - murmure con la poca cordura que me quedaba - Yo no le pertenezco a nadie.<em>

_Eso lo hiso emitir un sonido gutural al mismo tiempo que ,me volteaba y dejaba mis manos capturadas en cu pecho. Pego su cuerpo al mio y senti su dura polla en mi estomago. Respire con dificultad y trate de aclararme la mente. Estaba enfadada, mas queria tenerlo sobre mi, penetrandome hasta que no pusiese caminar mas._

_- Eres mia, Isabella. Y te lo demostrare. _

_Dijo viendome a los ojos fieramente antes de llevar sus manos a mi trasero, levantarme y dejarme caer duramente contra el sofa._

* * *

><p><strong>Mujer Realizada<strong>

**Capitulo cinco: "Vete"**

Su lengua se movia invadiendo fieramente mi boca, explorandola, adueñandose de ella. No era unh beso cariñoso ni mucho menos, era uno donde trataba de descargar su furia y celos en el. Bruscamente me abrio de piernas y se puso entre ellas al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos a mis pechos y los apretujaba sobre la fina tela.

Gemí en sus labios sin 0oder evitarlo. Su lengua se adueñaba de mi boca, la reclamaba y estaba segura que no había nada de ella sin explorar. Estaba haciéndome el amor con su lengua, fuerte y potente y eso me encantaba. No sabia que tenia en mi pero yo me derretía en sus brazos.

Nos separamos para buscar aire, pero sus labios no se detuvieron ahí y besaron, lamieron y mordieron cada centímetro de mi cuello, de mi calvicula y el inicio de mis pechos.

- No sabes cuanto extrañe tu cuerpo - susurro en mi oído - No sabes cuanto extrañe sentirte bajo mis manos - paso sus manos por mis costados desde mi cintura hasta mis muslos - No sabes cuanto extraño estar dentro de ti - movió sus caderas contra las mias haciéndome gemir por el intenso roce que provoco el jeans en mi clítoris.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con mas pasión, haciéndome nuevamente el amor con su exqisita boca, al mismo tiempo que seguia moviendo sus caderas contra las mias y sus manos amazaban fuertemente mis pechos. Sentia como mis pesones estaban duros y rigidos contra las palmas de sus manos. Entonces, bajo sus manos por mis costados y levanto lentamente la prenda de mi cuerpo hasta sacarla, dejandome en un fino sosten de encaje color piel.

- Quiero lamer tus pezones, Isabella - gruño besando el canal entre mis pechos.

¡Mierda!

Sus palabras eran como yagas a mi clítoris, estaba segura que si mis pantalones desaparecieran, estaría completamente empapada. Sin tomarse su tiempo, llevo una de sus manos hasta mi espalda, suavemente soltó el broche del sostén y lo quito, dejándome al descubierto, dejándome totalmente expuesta ante su poderosa mirada.

- Tus pezones están tan duros - dijo al momento de retorcer uno entre sus dedos indice y pulgar.

Gemi arquean dome contra el. Había extrañado tanto sus manos en mi cuerpo, esa sensación que me recorría al momento de ser tocada. Edward tenia algo que cada vez que me tocaba o miraba inmediatamente me encendía en llamas que nadie las podía apagar, excepto el. Aunque el problema es que esas llamas jamas se acababan.

Sus dedos retocian y pellizcaban mis pezones, los que ya se encontraban totalmente duros y erectos. Deseaba sentir su boca, quería su boca en esa parte tan sensible. Quería sentirlo y quería ahora ya.

- Lamelos - le ordene llevando mis manos a su cabello, guiándolo hacia mis pechos.

No respondió pero me obedeció inmediatamente. Puse sentir su sonrisa en mi piel mientras bajaba besado los costados de mis pechos. Senti como respiraba sobre uno y temble. Lentamente paso su humeda y tibia lengua por un erguido pezon. Gemi y cerre los ojos dejandome llevar por el exquisito placer que solo me hacia sentir Edward.

Paso su lengua por la aureola de mi pecho, y segundos despues lo tomaba completamente en su boca para mordelo, succionarlo y saborearlo en su boca. Al mismo tiempo, una de sus manos se encargaba de mi otro pezon retorciendolo entre sus dedos.

Estaba perdida en las sensaciones cuando senti que Edward cambiaba de pezon en la boca, mientras que sus dedos retorcian y apretaban el ya sensible pezon que habia sido saboreado por Edward segundos antes. Me arque contra el cuando lo senti soplar suavemente, haciendo que el se irguira aun mas si era posible.

- ¡Dios! - gemi fuertemente.

- Dios no, Bells. Soy Edward.

Hablo viendome un segundo a los ojos antes de juntar los dos pechos y comenzo a lamer y succionar a los dos pezones juntos. Era una sensacion encantadora y placentera pero nada comparada cuando llevo su mano libre a mi entre pierna y la colo por debajo de la ropa y presiono su palma de la mano contra, mi ya empapado sexo.

- Estas tan mojada - susurro bajandome los pantalones, dejandome solo en una tanga - Dime que es solo por mi. Dimelo - ordeno.

No le respondi, no sabia como hacerlo ya que no encontraba el aire en mi cuerpo. De un solo tiron rompio la tanga y paso sus grandes y expertos dedos por los humedos pliegues de mi sexo.

Grite cuando estos encontraron el pequeño botoncito de placer que me hiso sentir completamente en el aire.

- Dilo, dilo que soy tu dueño. Que solo yo te hago mojarte asi.

Su voz era profunda y fuerte. Dominante y eso me encantaba. Mierda, necesitaba sentirlo inmediatamente. Queria tenerlo dentro de mi, queria sentir sus potente y gran mienbro en mi entrada y gozarme de el.

Sus dedos peñiscaron fuertemente mi clítoris haciendome temblar bajo sus dedos.

- Dilo. Dilo Isabella.

No le respondi y eso le estaba enfadado. Pude ver sus ojos y en ellos habia lujuria, confucion e ira. Mucha ira. Sabia que podia estar pensado quien sabe que cosa, pero a mi lo unico que me importaba era que siguiera en lo suyo que necesitaba extasiarme de el.

Pude escucharlo decir algo en voz baja y de pronto sus dedos detuvieron su trabajo. Me observo fijamente a los ojos y pude ver que estaba a puto de estallar.

- ¡No! - grite euforica - No te detengas.

- Dilo y seguire.

- Si, solo tu me pones asi de caliente, solo tu puedes ponerme a mil. ¡Solo Tu!

Grite la ultima parte cuando sus dedos volvieron al trabajo al mismo tiempo que sus labios voolvian a estar sobre mis pechos. Lleve mis manos a su nuca y tironee el cabello que habia ahi. Entonces me encontre con su chaqueta. Rapidamente, cole mis manos por sus hombros y la baje, Edward me siguio y se levanto sacandose su camisa en el proceso.

Amaba sentir su torso desnudo contra el mio. Sus dedos recorrian mis pliegues de arriba a abajo hasta que uno de sus dedos se colo por la estrella abertura. Gemi de placer y movi mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo en el proceso aquella deliciosa erección que estaba aprisionada en sus vaqueros. Baje mis manos, intentando desabrochar sus vaqueros, pero Edward me detuvo.

- No, cosita. Ahora eres solo tu.

Bajo sus besos por mi estomago, besandolo y lamiendolo. Jugueteo un momento con mi ombligo hasta que llego a mi desnudo sexo. Me observo sonriendome un momento antes de enterrar su rostro entre mis piernas. Instintivamente las separe cuando senti su tibia lengua en mi hinchado clitoris.

Mi mente estaba volando, estaba en cualquier parte. Enrede mis manos en su cabello y presione aun mas su rostro contra mi sexo.

- Adoro beber tus jugos, Isabella. Eres tan dulce. Tu coño es dulce.

Metio bruscamente su lengua a mi vagina y sentí que iba a explotar. Con una de sus manos movio sus dedos sobre mi clitoris mientras que con la otra recogía parte demis jugos y los lleva a mi ano, entrando suavemente, poco a poco.

Podia sentir la ereccion de Edward, palpitante y al bajar la mirada me sorpendi al ver que estaba fuera de mis pantalones. Edward no me daba tregua. Sus dedos estraban en mi clitoris y en mi ano mientras que su lengua entraba y salia de mi sexo.

Ya no aguantaba mas. Sentia un espiral en mi estomago que que giraba cada vez con mayor rapidez que lo unico que deseaa era poder descargarse y desaparecer. Necesitaba correrme y Edward me lo estaba haciendo facil. Sentia que en cualquier momento explotaria.

- Correte para mi, bebe.

Eso fue a gota que colmo el vaso y me vine gritando de nombre. Senti que todo a mi alrededor desaparecia al momento de aprisionar la lengua de Edward entre mis paredes y correrme con fuerza. Este no me dio tregua y bebio todo de mi hasta que no querdo nada. Sentia mi cuerpo flacido y sin fuerzas, pero aun sentia ese deseo por Edward.

Entonces pude sentir como bajaba sus antalones y entraba de golpe en mi haciendome soltar un resoplido por hallarme totalmente desprevenida. Sus mpvimientos eran lentos en un principio, haciendo que quisera mas de el.

Me encantaba la forma en que Edward me llenaba, me sentia en una capacidad de sentirlo y comprenderlo como ninguna otra. Ademas que siempre estaba tan duro que me hacia suspirar cada vez que entraba y salia de mi, cada vez llegando cada vez mas profundo. Sin embargo no era suficiente. Necesitaba mas, mas de el.

- Mas - le pedi entre un gemido de desesperacion.

- ¿Que quieres?

Edward estaba sobre mi, apoyado en sus tante brazos mientras me penetraba lentamente, tomandose su tiempo, pero no era lo que yo queria. Asi que pase mis manos por su cuello y enrolle mis piernas a su cintura haciendo que la estocada fuese mucho mas profunda de lo que era, entonces el gimio.

- Dime que quieres y te lo dare - susurro en mis labios mientras se detenia brevemente.

- Rapido y duro.

Apenas tenia aliento, pero el igual me entendio y cargando algo de su peso en mi, cumplio con su palabra. Si no hubiesemos experimentados el sexo antes, diria perfectamente que como el no habia nadie, que era un perfecto Dios Griego.

_Mi chico crayola..._

Sonrei ante el pensamiento. No sabia porque había venido ese nombre en su momento que no conocia su nombre, sin emabrgo el siempre seria eso para mi. Sus ojos eran el perfecto color favorito de cualquier mujer y agradecia que esa mujer fuese yo.

Sentia como nuevamente el espiral se retorcia en búsqueda de la liberacion. Queria tocar el cielo y ver las lucesitas en mis ojos. Dios, lo deseaba tanto. Todo de el, cada pedazo de su ser. Mas, debia aceptar que el debia de irse pronto. Yo no podia quedarme con el y a el tampoco le gustaria eso.

Dando las ultimas estocadas, rapidas y profundas, llegue a laliberacion gritando su nombre. Podia jurar que habia visto las puertas del cielo y haberlas tocado antes de volver a la placentera situacion de que Edward seguia moviendose dentro de mi. Luego de seis estocadas mas, el se libero esparciendo su caliente semilla en mi interior. Se desplomo en mi pecho, pero no me aplasto.

Nos quedamos asi, relajados, el aun dentro de mi, mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello. Estos eran los momentos donde no importaba nada, ni la edad, ni que yo fuese madre. El era un hombre, yo una mujer y esta era la forma en que ambos nos saciabamos, por asi decirlo. Ambos teniamos necesidades y eramos la pareja perfecta para satisfacerlas.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones estuvieron normalizadas, el salio de mi, pero me atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzo a tatarear en mi oido. Sin saber como, de pronto me quede dormida entre los brazos de Edward.

Podía sentir un sonido a lo lejos, muy debil pero persistente. Abriendo uno de mis ojos a regañadientes por despertarme de aquel fantastico sueño, recorri la habitacion para encontrar aquel molesto ruido, entonces salte imediatamente.

Esto no era mi habitacion. Podia jurar que era mi sla de estar, ¿Entonces que hacia aqui? De seguro me abria quedado dormida en el sofa...

¿Desnuda?

No, no creia que el sueño fuese de tal intensidad que me quitase la ropa yo misma. Enrollando la manta, que estaba sobre mi, en mi pecho mire hacia mi lado y alli estaba Edward, durmiedo placidamente con una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra sobre la manta que solo tapaba ciertas partes de su masculiidad.

No sabia si alegrarme o estar furiosa por que la noche anteriori no habia sido un sueño. Alegre porque habia estado nuevamente con Edward, molesta por que el hubiese querido quemar la foto de James. Queria estar furiosa con el, enojada, mas no podia. De solo verlo dormir, mi enojo se derrumbaba.

Estaba a punto de verlo dormir cuando el molesto sonido volvio a sonar. ¿Que era eso? Mirando el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, me deserte definitivamente.

¡Lo que sonaba era mi despertador!

Sin preocuparme dde despertarlo, tome la manta y corri escaleras arriba, abri la puerta de mi habitacion y apague el molesto aparato. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, lo que significaba que en media hora despertarian los niños.

¡Mierda! Hoy era lunes y yo tenia a un estudiante en mi cama... bueno, sofa.

Baje nuevamente y me quede mirandolo. El estaba despierto y miraba el cielo de la casa. Al verme me sonrio. Me fije que se habia colocado sus boxer, pero eso no importaba. No dejaria que mis hijos viesen a su madre con un tipo que consideraban "su tio" medio desnuda y el acostado en el sofa. No por dios.

- Ven aqui.

Dijo este sonriendo mientras señalaba el sofa. Negue con la cabeza.

- ¿Que sucede?

Sabia que lo que haria era descortez por decir lo minimo, pero no podia dejar que mis hijos viesen esto. No podia permitir que sucediera.

- Es mejor que te vayas.

Me dolia hacer esto, sobre todo al ver la mueca de confusion y dolor ue cruzaba por su rostro. Bajo la vista y luego de un par de segundos y un par de suspiros, me observo.

- Mira, si estas molesta por lo de la noche anterior...

- No, no. No es eso - me apure en aclarar.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Edward, es lunes, y mis hijos van a despertar en cualquier momento. No quiero que vean a su madre con un tipo en paños menores.

Edward me observo mientras recogia su camisa del suelo.

- ¿Un tipo? - podia oir nuevamente la rabia en su voz y me temi que quisiera quemarme a mi esta vez, en vez de la foto de James.

- Solo vete, ¿Quieres?

No tenia animos para comenzar con la misma discucion de la noche anterior. No podia dejar que mis hijos viesen esto, no era nada mas. Pero Edward no lo entendia y ahora no tenia tiempo para explicarlo.

Edward se coloco su ropa en un tiempo record y en menos de cinco segundos lo tenia llendose de mi casa. Pense que pegaria un portazo, pero el simple _Click_ de la puerta dolia mas, mucho mas que cualquier otra cosa. O mas que el portazo.

Sin querer enfriarme parada en la puerta, comence a arreglar el sofa, para luego ir hacia la cocina y conectar la cafetera. Subi rapidamente y me meti a la ducha. No tenia ganas de bañarme porque no queria quitarme su olor de encima, sin emargo no pidia ir a la universidad con todo el cabello enredado que gritaba sexo los cuatro vientos.

No sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando me tocase la clase con Edward. Quizas me ignoraba o no. Pero habia salido bastante molesto de mi casa. No sabia cual era su verdadero problema. Al salir de la ducha, seque mi cabello y me vesti con unos vaqueros simples y una remera de tiras blanca. Unos zapatos de tacon medio y camine hacia la habitacion de mis hijos.

Sonrei al verlos despiertos. Aaron estaba vistiendose, mientras que Allie estaba en el cuerto de baño cepillando sus dientes.

- Buenos dias, general.

Saludo mi hijo colocandose sus calcetas.

- Buenos dias soldado.

Le sonrei y le ayude con su corbata. Cundo estuvo listo bajo y me puse a ayudar a mi hija. Le hice dos colitas en su cabello y luego de ponerle el uniforme de la escuela, bajamos para encontrarnos con la mesa puerta y a mi hijo mayor comiendo una tazon de cereales.

Lo felicite al darme cuenta de que le habia servido a su hermana y me sente con ellos tomandome mi cafe.

- Recuerden que Angela los ira a buscar. Por la tarde los recogere y portense bien con Ang.

Ambos asintieron, dejamos los posillos en el lavaplatos y salimos de la casa. En el camino, Aaron se fue cambiando la radio mientras que mi hija me contaba su sueño. Trataba de mantenerme despierta para mis niños, de escucharlos, pero mi mente volaba al rostro de Edward.

Sabia que lo estaba hiriendo, pero no podia evitarlo, yo era asi. Mis hijos no tenian derecho a estar compartiendo con alguien que quizas no vieran nunca mas, y menos ver a su madre encamada con ese tipo, aunque el fuese Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Nuevamente con otro capitulo y aqui en Chile son las 2:35 de la madrugada jejeje... <strong>

**Parece que nuestra Bella aun no quiere que sus hijos vean a Ed...**

**Bueno, lo primero es agradecer todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que todas ustedes han hecho por esta humilde historia.. **

**Segundo, muchas me han preguntado cuando actualizo, bueno pondre fecha y todos los Viernes actualizare, aunque claro por las noches. **

**Espero que disfruten de la historia y que pasen a los nuevos One-shot de nuestras parejas favoritas.. "Amor clandestino" es el titulo de la historia. Espero que pasen a conocerla...**

**Besitos y ¿Algun reviews? Recuerden que es el unico preio por nuestro esfuerzo...**

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes. Que pasen un excelente fin de semana y una buena semana. Y esta vez no dejare adelanto... Lo siento**

**SC.**


	6. Cena

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE SON DE SM, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN MÍA.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sabia que lo estaba hiriendo, pero no podía evitarlo, yo era así. Mis hijos no tenían derecho a estar compartiendo con alguien que quizás no vieran nunca mas, y menos ver a su madre encamada con ese tipo, aunque el fuese Edward.<em>

**CAPITULO SEIS "Cena"**

Cuando llegue a mi trabajo estaba completamente tensa. De solo imaginar que el estaría allí y que tendría que verlo, mi corazón se estrujaba. No iba a negar que tenia ganas de llamarle y decirle que no se enojara, que si lo vote de mi casa en la mañana fue porque estaba asustada y que no era nada en contra de el, pero luego lo pensaba y me dije que no. Que el debía de darse cuenta solo.

Por suerte, el día en la universidad había pasado completamente normal. Las tesis en mis cursos se dieron naturalmente y por suerte ninguna persona me había dado problemas verdaderamente.

Ademas, no sabia si era suerte o no el hecho de que no me había topado con Edward ni con nadie de la clase de Medicina. En un principio pensé que me estaba evitando, pero cuando no vi a nadie, me preocupe, pero el Pelao se encargo de aclararme que los chicos habían salido a dar por una excursión por uno de los hospitales mas concurridos en la zona.

Tenia la tarde libre por lo que me fui a la oficina, lugar donde inmediatamente los recuerdos me llegaron.

_**Flas back**_

_Sus labios estaban sobre los míos, se movían suavemente, despacio saborean dome lentamente. Entonces sin poder evitarle gemi entre sus labios. Solo Dios sabia hace cuanto tiempo que no era besada por un hombre de verdad._

_Lleve mis manos a su cuello y masajee y tironee los cabellos que se encontraban en su nuca, eso al parecer encendió algo en Edward ya que me acerco a su cuerpo, sujetándome mas de la cintura, pegándome a su exquisito torso._

_- No sabes hace cuanto deseaba esto. _

_Susurro en mis labios antes de bajar sus besos a mi cuello. Gemi sin poder evitarlo y pude sentir la sonrisa en sus labios. _

_Edward bajo sus manos por los costados de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi trasero, el cual acuno entre sus manos y lo apretó suavemente masajeandolo. Entonces subios sus manos por mis caderas, por mi cintura hasta llegar a la curva de mis senos. _

_Quería__ que los tocara, que apagase ese fuego que habia dentro de mi, pero no lo hiso y no sabia si sentirme decepcionada o no. En vez de eso siguió subiendo y con una de sus manos acaricio suavemente mi cuello, y con la otra alejo mi cabello de mi hombro._

_Necesitaba tocarlo, por lo que comencé a recorrer mis manos por su ancha espalda mientras sentia como los musculos de esta se tensaban bajo mi toque. Edward por su lado, estaba chupando y besando mi cuello._

_- Quiero hacerte el amor, Bella - susurro antes de morder el lobulo de mi oreja y eso fue todo lo que necesite para volver al mundo real._

_¡Mierda! Esto estaba pasando de verdad, con uno de mis alumnos. Si alguien llegase a enterarse me despedirian y tendriamos severos problemas legales, de eso estaba segura. Aplicando toda la fuerza de control que tuve, lo aparte de mi y me alaje de el._

_Sin poder evitarlo mire fijamente su rostro. Sus ojos ya no eran de un verde esmeralda, si no estaban casi negros, llenos de lujuria. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos que acababa de darme y en sus panatalones habia un "gran" problema. _

_**Bueno ahora estas segura que si te desea **__- dijo mi subconciente._

_- ¿Que..? Disculpa si te molesto lo que..._

_- No, no - negue con la cabeza y avance hasta la puerta - Solo vete, ¿Quieres?_

_Edward me vio, respiro profundamente y antes de arreglarse los pantalones, salio por la piuerta que yo mantenia abierta para el._

_**Fin flash back**_

Sonreí al recordar como lo habia rechazado la primera vez. Aun aparecia en mi mente el como despues me habia sentado en mi escritorio y habia repetido cada beso, cada caricia que el me habia dado. Pero, lo que no salia de mi cabeza en ese momento, era el que me deseaba. Recuerdo haberme parado de la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y haberme puesto a saltar de un lado hacia otro como una loca endemoniada.

Sonreí nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que revisaba unas pruebas, trabajos. En ese momento, sonó mi celular.

- Alice - salude apoyando el telefono con uno de mis hombros.

- _Bells, que bueno que contestas_ - rio - _¿Como van los niños?_

- Bien, con Angela. Pero los ire a buscar pronto, tengo la tarde libre.

- _Eso es... ¡Perfecto! _

Podía jurar que estaba saltando atravez del telefono.

- _Entonces ve por los niños y ven a casa. Haremos una cena ya que unos amigos de Jasper nos visitan_.

Eso me hiso dudar, ¿Amigos? No estaba segura de poder mirar a los ojos a Edward, no despues de que lo haya hechado de mi casa como un perro con la patetica idea de que lo verian mis hijos, Si, ahora lo encontraba patetico, mas, yo tenia la razon y eso me conformaba.

- Alice yo no se... ¿Estara Edward ahí?

_- No, Jasper lo ha llamado pero no podrá venir._

Suspire a travez del telefono. De seguro estaba tirandose a alguna pendeja por ahi.

_Como si me importara_ - pense.

_**Sabes perfectamente que te importa - **__le contradijo mi subconciente._

_- No, no le importa, porque ella quiere a sus hijos y no a ese niño con cuerpo grandioso_ - sonrei dandole el favor por el famoso cuerpo grandioso.

_**¿Cuerpo grandioso? ¡Ja! Tiene un polla maravillosa.**_

Me sonroje furiosamente y me concentre en Alice. No queria pensar en Edward y su polla...

- Alice...

- _¡Oh, vamos! Sera divertido.._

- Esta bien duende - sonrei.

- _¡Genial! Ven a las siete, te esperamos._

Dicho eso colgó el telefono. Alice y sus reuniones sorpresivas me hicieron reir. Recogi mis cosas y sali de mi oficina. Al llegar al carro, guarde las cosas en el asiento trasero y me dirigi al supermercado. Luego de comprar unas cosas para la casa y unas botellas de vino, pase por los niños a casa de Angela Weber, una de mis vecinas. Toque la puerta y alli aparecio ella sonriente.

- Hola, Bella. Apareces antes de tiempo - me sonrio.

- Tuvimos dia libre - me encogi de hombros - ¿Se han comportado?

- De maravillas - rio - he estado ayudando a Allie con unos pendientes que tenia.

- ¿Los ha terminado?

Angela asintio mientras retorcia su trenza entre sus dedos. Para ser una estudiante, Angela parecia mucho menor. Era alta, demasiado alta diria yo, pero extremadamente delgada. Sus facciones eran delicadas y siempre traia lentes con ella. Su cabello era negro y largo, perfectamente liso.

Ella, venia de una familia me clase media, donde su padre y madre eran predicadores de la iglesia local. Lo que me gustaba de Angela para cuidar a mis niñitos, era que ella es una chica extremadamente timida y tranquila. Nunca se le había oido ni un rumor en su contra ni nada parecido. Ademas, apesar de que tenia novio, se notaba hasta en sus poros la inocencia que tenia. No era una chica mala y eso era bueno.

Sabia que era una buena influencia para mis bebes.

- Los llamare.

Asenti mientras ella desaparecia por la puerta principal. Regularmente pasaba, pero estabamos algo retrasados si queriamos que ir a casa para cambiarnos de ropa. Podia sentir como los niños corrian hacia mi y al llegar me abrasaron y se acurrucaron en mis brazos.

- Te extrañamos general - dijo mi hijo abrasandome fuertemente.

- Yo tambien los extrañe, no saben cuanto.

Les sonrei al momento de soltarlos y comenzar a guiarlos al auto.

- ¿Vamos a casa? - pregunto Allie al subirle en el asento trasero y colocarse el cinturon.

- Vamos a casa a cambiarnos de ropa y luego vamos donde tia Alice.

- ¡Yupiii!

Grito mi hija feliz, haciendo que Aaron se tapase los oidos y sonreia. Sabia porque su alegria, a ella le encantaba ir a casa de Alice, o mejor dicho le encataba ir al closet de Alice. Mi hija era un tipo de mini-Alice. Le encataba la ropa, los zapatos, los accesorios y aunque yo no los dejase usarlos, el maquillaje y los perfumes.

¡Dios!

Algun dia me dejaría loca o seguramente con alguna cana. Cuando saliamos al centro comercial entraba a TODAS las tiendas para comenzar a probarse todo lo que pillaba de su talla y si que eran varias cosas. A veces le pillaba en mi closet, poniéndose mi ropa, mis tacones y siempre me hacia reir cuando intenaba maquillarse.

Esa era una de la razones por la cual no ibamos al centro comercial con Aaron. El siempre se quejaba de que su hermana ocupaba todo mi tiempo y no podiaos verle ropa a el, y en verdad era cierto. Allie siempre queria de todo, haciéndome el tiempo minimo y el dinero para coprarle cosas a mi hijo.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y pude ver perfectamente la sonrisa dibujada de Aaron en su rostro. A el tambien le gustaba ir a casa de Alice, bueno mas que para ver el closet de ella, iba por la coleccion de _"cosas militares" _de Jasper. Este, tenia la misma facinacion que mi hijo al respecto a todo lo que referia a guerras, militares y quien sabe que mas. Y Jasper tenia una habitacion solo para sus cosas.

No entendia realmente cual era el interes de saludos estrictos y guerras mundiales. Sin emabrgo, si eso le hacia feliz a mi bebe, todo esta bien. Nunca me quejaria por algo que a ellos les gustase y si estaba a mi alcance darselos para hacerlos feliz, ni modo. Lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando estuvieron vestidos, Aaron con su tipico traje de militar y Allie con un vestido rosa, coletas y zapatos de princesa, salimos de casa rumbo a la de mi mejor amiga.

La extrañaba, dios sabia cuanto. Desde que habia comenzado todo este embrollo de Edward, nos habiamos distanciado un poco, no porque ella se llevase mal con el, si no que yo pasaba todo mi tiempo libre revolcandome con Edward que no habia dejado tiempo para mi mejor amiga.

Extrañaba sus locuras, sus ideas locas, su risa y sobre todo esa carita de perro ojado que ponia cuando no conseguia lo que deseaba. Extralaba las locuras que haciamos y esas noches de chicas donde ibamos de bar en bar buscando el "polvo perfecto", como soliamos llamarle.

- No puedo creerlo.

Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa al recibirnos. Ya habia saludado a Allie y a Aaron, los cuales entraron de inmediato a saludar a Jasper, quien estaba en alguna parte de la casa. Alice me quedo mirando como si yo tuviese algo.

- ¿Tengo un moco en la cara que me miras tanto? - pregunte enfadada. No me gustaban esas miradas interrogativas.

- No tonta - rio - es solo que te ves... No se diferente.

Me observe de pies a cabeza tratando de percibir si ese diferente era malo. Llevaba un vestido hasta la rodilla, el cual tenia un corte campana, con escorte en V y era un un azul turquesa. Mi cabello estaba sujetado con horquillas, alejandolo de mi rostro y me habia maquillado naturalmente.

- ¿Mal? - me señale y ella rio nuevamente.

- ¡Estas divina! Veo que por fin has apredido de muaa - se señalo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella estaba fabulosa como siempre. Su vestido era de tiras, de un color verde aceituna y este le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Sus tacones altisimos como siempre y su cabellos desordenado y alocado. Sonrei mientras entraba en la casa y la seguia por la estancia. Entonces mi vista se enfoco en el salon. No sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa si Alice me habia dicho que el no vendria. Ademas, ella habia dicho que vendrian unos amigos de Jasper y mirando a mi alrededor podia ver perfectamente qe esto NO era unos cuantos amigos.

¡Por mi madre! Habia mas gente que para mi cumpleaños. Mire por mis hombros y pude darme cuenta de que el comedor estaba perfectamente amoldado con una mesa larga y bastante contundente. Las copas y los servicios de plata brillaban bajo la lauz del salon. Por otro lado, estaba lleno de personas por el corredor, todos vestidos elegantemente y agradeci a mi voz interna para decirme que viniese _presentable._

Mas alfondo, donde estaba el patio trasero, podia ver personas con copas de vino, cervezxas en sus manos mientras charlaban y fumaban en el aire libre. Pude apreciar como mis bebes jugaban cono otros niños que estaba en el lugar. Tenian una pelota en sus manos y jugaban con ella. Sonrei al darme cuenta de que por lo menos no estarian solos entre adultos. En eso, vi a Jasper, quien charlaba entre un grupo de gente que etsab afuera, el fumaba y sostenia una cerveza entre sus manos.

Suspire y avance para saludar al pronto marido de mi mejor amiga.

- Jasper.

Le llame su atecion, el al verme sonrio. El estaba charlando con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer.

- Bella.

Se acerco y luego de darme cun beso en mi mejilla me presento ente los demas.

- Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan, una miga. Bells, ellos son Charlotte y Peter.

- Un gusto en conocerlos - les salude y ellos sonrieron.

- ¿Ellos son tuyos?

Señalaron a los niños y acenti orgullosa. Ellos asientieron con la cabeza.

- Muy lindos chicos - hablo Peter - la de ahi - indico a una niña colorina - es nuestra hija.

- Es hermosa.

Comente antes de que Alice apareciese y abrasase a su esposo.

- ¿De que hablaban?

- Le presentaba a Bella a los chicos - Alice asintio.

- ¡Se llevaran de maravillas! - grito y Charlotte se sonrojo al ser mirados por todos - Peter, ¿Sabes que Bella es profesora de Literatura?

El me observo intersado, cosa que hiso sonrojarme.

- ¿Enserio? - asenti timidamente - Yo tambien lo soy.

Durante un buen tiemo estuvimos compartiendo teorias, tesis y la manera en que dabamos las clases. Al parecer eramos muy distintos ya que el siempre xplicaba sus tesis duramente y el que entedia se salvaba. Yo, en cambio, siempre era cercana con los chicos y los ayudaba con lo que podia.

- Tio Jasper, digo, Mayor - llamo en un momento determinado Aaron haciendo ese estupido saludo de la mano.

- Dime soldado.

Jasper lo imito y tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar una carcajada. ¡Puta madre! Desearia tener una maldita camara para grabar ese maldito aludo de Jasper, era tan.. homosexual. Alice parecia pensar lo mismo, ya que miro hacia otro lado y apreto sus labios aguantando la risa.

- ¿Sabias que en la batalla de Galveston ocurrio el 1 de enero de 1863?

- Por supuesto.

- Cuentame de ella, ¿Quieres?

Jasper asintio.

- Ocurrio durante ka Guerra de Secesion americana, cuando las fuerzas Confederadas bajo el mando de Major General John B. Magruder atacaron y explusaron a la tropa de Union de atacantes desde la cuidad de Galveston, Texas...

Deje de escuchar realmente no me intersa, al parecer a Alice tampoco por lo que nos alejamos de ellos.

- No sabes cuanto te extrañe - ella dijo al salir al patio trasero y prenser un cigarro.

- ¿Sabes?, creo que necesitamos nuestra noche de chicas - ella me observo incredula.

- ¿Eres tu mi amiga - asenti? - ¿Tu? La que siempre me se queja de ese dia, la que tiene averdiones a la moda.. ¿Tu?

La mire enfadada. Puta enana. ¿Quien se creia? No es que odiara nuestras noches de chicas, pero someterme a todos esos productos quimicos ademas de la manicure, la pedicure y la depilacion... Me hastiaban. No era que las odiara.

- Si yo, enana.

- ¡No me llames asi!

- Vale, vale. Lo siento.

- Esta bien - sonrio - pero...

Un ruido llamo la atencion de todos en la sala. Mire hacia la puerta principal y Jasoer estaba abrasado a alguien que se me habia familiar. Entrecerre los ojos y me encontre con dos orbes verdes mirandome divertido. En un momento pense que venia solo, sin emabrgo su brazo agarrado a la cintura de la morena que estaba a su lado me decia lo contrario.

No pude evitar tensarme el verla. Era hermosa la jodida perra. Su cabello era liso y de un castaño claro. Mucho mas claro que el mio. Sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo era el de una muñequita. No era muy alta, sin embargo, los tacones que ocupaba hacian que su cabeza llegara a los ojos de Edward.

Mire a Alice interrogante pero ella no apartaba los ojos de la chica. Al parecer estaba tratando de parecer intimidante ya que ella nos miraba. Podia tener perfectamente 20 años. Su vestido era blanco y totalmente pegado a su cuerpo y este con suerte le tapaba el trasero.

- Pense que no vendria - susurro mi amiga viendo enojada a Jasper, quien solo se encogio de hombros.

- Dijiste que no vendria, Alice - murmure enfadada y ella solo se encogio de hombros.

- Supondo que cambio de opinion.

Dicho esto, camino a paso ferio a su esposo y se lo llevo a la cocina. El pobre Jasper tendria que soportar las consecuencias.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente ya que estaba sola en mitad del patio, me puse a mirar a los niños. Ellos jugaban con los demas y no parecian descontentos. Sonrei y de reojo mire a Edward, quien caminaba hacia mi. Trague con dificultad. No queria hablar con el. No queria nada con el.

- ¿Isabella Gigandet?

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**ola chicas, nuevamente actualizando y pido mi disculpas ya que no pude subir el cap el Viernes por falta de Internet. **

**Agradezco a todas las chicas por sus favoritos, alertas y todo. Una aclaración, decir que Giganted es el apellido de James, el ex-esposo de Bella. Y que ella tiene una especia de fasinacion con rechazar a Edward. La guerra que mencionan Jasper y Aaron es la cual Jasper Withlock, en la Saga Crespusculo, encuentra a Maria (aun siendo humano) y esta lo convierte en vampiro.**

**He estado pensando en hacer un EPOV, sin embargo prefiero hacerlo mas adelante cuando la historia valla mas adelantada. También puede ser que haya secuela...**

**Bueno, espero que no sean malitas y dejen sus reviews, es una muestra de su recibimiento jejej..**

**Nos vemos niñas y recuerden pasar por mis otras historias.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Besos, **

**Scarlett Cullens**


	7. Celos I

**Bueno chicas.. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que he demorado bastante pero dicen que las explicaciones agravan la falta...**

* * *

><p>"Celos I"<p>

- ¿Isabella Giganted?

Me voltee hacia la voz que me llamaba y me tope con un hombre que se me hacia débilmente conocido. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordarlo ya que claramente el me conocía.

- Perdón, ¿Lo conozco?

El sonrió. Debo admitir que era bastante guapo. Digo, alto, moreno, su cabello era corto, sin embargo tenia un estilo propio. Sus rasgos parecían ser nativos. Nariz ancha, labios gruesos, ojos oscuros y cejas pobladas. Sus dientes eran completamente blancos y derechos. Una sonrisa encantadora.

- Soy Jacob Black - estiro su mano y yo la acepte.

Dio un beso en mis nudillos y la soltó, haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente.

- Bueno, supongo que ya sabes como me llamo - me limite a responder.

- ¿Aun no me reconoces?

Negué con mi cabeza y el sonrió. Era consciente de que me parecía enormemente familiar, mas, no poda decir de donde lo conocía. No sabia quien era o no lo recordaba. Mire sus oscuros ojos y vi allí un destello de diversión. Se estaba burlando de mi, lo sabia. Me cruce de brazos y enarque una ceja.

- ¿ Debería conocerte?

- Eres absurda - rió.

- ¿Me estas insultando? - no podía creerlo.

- ¡Vamos Bells! - enarco una ceja y al ver que no reaccionaba parecía entenderlo - ¿Enserio no me reconoces?

- ¿Crees que si lo haría estaría aquí como idiota pensando de donde mierda te conozco?

El chico verdaderamente había agotado mi paciencia. El trago nervioso.

- Vale, vale. Pensé que me molestabas.

Paso una mano por el cuello de su corbata y con un dedo trato de que su garganta quedara libre de presión. Podía ver que en realidad estaba frustrado porque no lo reconocía. Sin poder evitarlo lo observe de pies a cabeza. El tipo era guapo, había que aceptarlo. Tenia su piel morena y bastante alto, de seguro me pasaba en dos cabezas, quizás tres. Ademas que tenia un muy buen físico.

- Soy Jake, hijo de Billy y Sara, mejores amigos de tus padres. Cuando niños jugábamos, bueno tu lo hacías con mis hermanas, Becca y Rachel, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Un vago recuerdo apareció en mi mente de tres niños, ambos morenos, dos de ella niñas y jugaban conmigo haciendo tortas de barro. Recordé a Billy Black, un hombre mayor quien se encontraba en una silla de ruedas por un accidente automovilístico, sin embargo eso no le quitaba la alegría de sus ojos y la ternura de su sonrisa. Un hombre sabio y cuando pequeña lo admiraba. Sara su esposa, la recordaba débilmente, ella había muerto cuando yo tenia cinco años y solo se me venia a la mente a una mujer joven de cabello oscuro que sonreia maternalmente.

- Si, si te recuerdo - hable despacio - ¿Como estan todos?

El sonrió.

- Ambas se han casado y mi padre vive conmigo. Todos bien, ya sabes, Rachel tiene dos hijas y Becca lleva solo dos meses de casada - se encogió de hombros - ¿Y que hay de ti?, ¿Como esta tu esposo? Eso fue lo ultimo que supimos de ti antes de que Charlie muriera.

Trague dudosa, esto no pasaba desde hace años. Ser viuda no es fácil cuando las personas lejanas comenzaban sus interrogatorios, para luego enterarse y sentir lastima por uno. Siempre era lo mismo. Pero, de lo que estaba feliz es que esa idea ya no doliera. James no podria estar conmigo, mas, mi pecho no se oprimía cuando pensaba en el.

Sin embargo pensar en Charlie, mi padre si hacia que mi garganta se secara incómodamente. ¿Extrañarlo? Demasiado. El fue la persona que siempre me apoyo y me cuido. La persona, que ademas de educarme y convertirme en la persona que soy, fue la que estuvo alli, fue la madre que no tuve cuando Renne salia.

Lo extrañaba y deseaba poder abrasarlo una vez mas, deseaba poder despedirme de el.

- Oh, el no esta - conteste simplemente.

- ¿Donde esta?

- El murió, Jacob.

Pude comprobar como sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca formaba un perfecto o. Movió su pie incómodamente, sin embargo pude presenciar una pisca, un brillo extraño en sus ojos que tan pronto como llego, se fue. Respiro antes de hablar.

- Yo, lo siento. Yo no sabia...

Lo interrumpí negando con mi cabeza.

- No, no te preocupes, fue hace mucho.

Levanto su rostro de golpe y me observo confundido.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Murió hace seis años, Jacob. Cuando Allie nació el tuvo un accidente.

Jake trago, al parecer intentaba comprender lo que acababa de decirle. Me agradaba volver a verlo. Era cierto que nunca fuimos amigos, sin embargo cuando sus hermanas me dejaban sola, el estaba alli, distrayendome y jugando conmigo. Jake era mayor que yo. Podria decir que estaria al borde de los 40, ya que recordaba que cuando yo tenia 12, el nunca me dejaba entrar a su cuarto, ya que siempre se las pasaba haciendo ejercicios o traia a tias menudas a su casa.

- ¿Allie? Lo siento Bella, pero me he perdido.

- Mi hija - sonrei buscandola con la mirada.

Sin embargo fue otra persona quien se topo con mi mirada y trage en seco cuando esos orbes verdes me observaron con odio. El abrasaba a la maldita rubia, la apretujaba contra su cuerpo y ella cruzaba sus brazos en torno a su cuello. Ambos se abrasaban y ella sonreia embobada. Cerre mis puños y desvie la vista, me molestaba esa escena, aunque era absurdo.

- ¿Bella?

Jacob llamo mi atencio y desperte de mi letargo, sacudi mi cabella y le mire.

- Si, si. Tengo dos, Aaron de 11 y Allie de 7.

Su boca volvio a abrirse.

- ¿Dos? - asenti - Wooa - sonreio nervioso - Quien lo diria, para matener un cuerpo asi - murmuro bajo, sin emabrgo gual lo escuche y me sonroje.

Necesitaba distrer el tema de mi cuerpo, por lo que simplemente le pregunte que habia sido de el.

- Umm, supongo que bien. Tambien me he casado, pero no se, con Nessie peleabamos mucho y ella quiso separarse de mi durante un tiempo. ¿Fue difícil, sabes? Separarme de mis hijos, porque si yo tengo tres, es dificil.

Solo movi mi cabeza. Wooa, tres hijos. Lo entendía debe de ser dificil separarse de su esposa y de sus hijos. Yo no podria soportar si me separasen de mis hijos. Creo que moriria.

- Pero dejemos de hablar de ti - me sonrío - ¿Estas?...he... ¿soltera?

No supe porque pero en cuanto Jacob pronuncio eso, mi cabeza se giro inmediatamente hacia donde estan _ellos_, pero grata fue mi sorpresa cuando los encontré besandose. Senti algo en mi pecho pero lo ignore. Edward era un gilipollas y un inmaduro y nunca dejaria de hacerlo, ademas, no sabia cual era la molestia, si el era soltero, yo tambien y nada nos unia.

El era capaz de meterse con quien queria, aunque todas sus palabnras se fuesen a la mierda.

"_Las prefiero morenas_"

Me habia dicho esa noche, esa noche donde habiamos tenido sexo por primera vez. Aprete mi mandibula y cerre mis puños mas fuertes. Debia controlarme, porque si no lo hacia sabia que saltaria sobre ambos y daria un buen espectaculo. Respire profundamente, Jacob queria una respuesta mia. Volte a verlo.

- Si, completamente soltera - sonrei y el tambien lo hizo.

Quince minutos despues estabamos senrandonos todo en la gran mesa del cmedor. No sabia como nos habia ubicado, pero todos los invitados cabian en esta. Los niños ya habian comido, bueno, picoteado por ahi y fue tanto su cansansio que habian caido rendidos en el sofa junto a los demas infantes.

Sonrei al verlos y agradeci mentalmente de que no me hubiesen sentado frente a Edward. El, por lo menos, se encontraba a metro y medio de mi y eso me tranquilizaba. Aun queria matar a la rubiecita chiquilla esa. De sola verle acariciarle o tocarle, me dabna ganas de ser uan leona y defender lo suyo.

_¿Lo suyo?_

Mierda, ya ne estaba volviendo loca.

Edward no era mio, ni siquiera sabia por que habia dicho aquello, Eso era estupido e inutil. ¡Dios! Cada vez estaba peor, seriamente necesitaba estabilizar ya mi vida. Negue debilmente con la cabeza y la cena comenzo.

Todo estaba delicioso y sabia que Alice habia puesto su mayor empeño en ello. Habia hasta de lo imaginable en la mesa y lo mejor es que uni podia servirse de lo que se le antojara. Lo que primero desaparecio, y sin siquiera darme cuenta, fueron la carne de cerdo y las tortillas de carne. La gente saboreaba la comida hasta que llego el momento del postre. Habian tres tipo de tortas enormes, una de lucuma, la otra de fresa con menta y la ultima una complertamente de chocolate.

_Mmmm... Chocolate._

Pedi mi trozo y al comermelo un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

**Flash Back**

_Una semana habia pasado desde mi beso con mi alumno. Me avergonzaba saber aquello y me excitaba recordarlo. Si cualquera supiese esto, me diria que era una persona facil, pero no lo era. Solamente odiaba ese poder que tenia Edward sobre mi, digo, ¿Quien se resistiria a un hombre asi? El era completamente un Dios Griego, un Dios Sexual._

_Entre a la cafeteria que se encontraba a las afueras de la universidad y pedi el cafe de costumbre. Esta habia sido la universidad donde lo habia visto por primera vez, donde Alice habia mencionado que el me comia con la midara. Sabiendo que teniamos pronto la temporada de examenes de rendimiento, saque mi libreta y comence a trabajar en ellos. No sabia que les haria a los de medicina, sin em,abrgo debia pensar en ello._

_El camarero vino con mi tarta de chocolate y mi capuccino doble, le agradeci y este se marcho no sin antes de guiñarme un ojo. Estaba tan metida planeando los examenes, que sin darme cuenta, la silla que estaba frente a mi se deslizaba y el joven "Crayola" se sentaba frente mio._

_- Hola - dijo suavemente haciendome dar un brinco del susto._

_- ¿Que haces aqui?_

_- Solo pasaba, te vi - se encogio de hombros - el resto es historia._

_Asenti suavemente y lo escuche pedir un expresso cargado y un par de medias lunas. Cuando este llego con su pedido yo ya llevaba casi media torta comida y un cuarto de cafe bebido._

_- ¿Que haces? - pregunto suavemente acercanso su silla mas a mi._

_- Trabajo. Tu deberias estudiar, se vienen los periodos de examenes, ¿Sabias?_

_Le mire enarcando una ceja y el se rio, despreocupado. ¡Jesus! ¿Como podia ser tan guapo? Sin poder evitarlo, lo recorri con la mirada. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una camisa musculosa blanca y arriba de esta, una camisa a rayas que la llevaba abierta. Pude ver perfectamente su duro y escrutado pecho y agua se me hizo la boca. _

_- ¿Ves algo que te guste? - pregunto sorprendiendome. _

_Trague tratando de despejarme y negue, pero el volvio a derjarme con la boca abierta._

_- Porque yo si veo algo que me guste 'mucho' - fui conciente de como destacaba la palabra mucho mirando el generoso escote que se hizo al estar yo algo inclinada escribiendo en mi libreta._

_Me sonroje furiosamente y me enderese. Guarde las cosas en mi bolso, dispuesta a recordarme que debia de seguir trabajando cuando llegase a casa. Lo mire y el comia una de sus medias lunas._

_- Asi que te gusta el chocolate - comento como si nada y acerco su silla un poco mas a la mesa._

_Asenti poco convencida y acabe con mi rica tarta. Deje el tenedo sobre el plato y lo observe atebtamente, el me miraba y no despegaba la vista de mi._

_- Tienes..._

_Hiso un gesto sobre su boca y sus ojos me movieron a la mia. Tome torpemente una de las servilletas, pero antes de que pudiese limpiarme el me detuvo. _

_- Dejame - prnuncio quitandome la servilleta y la arrugo en su mano._

_Lentamente se inclino sobre la mesa y cuando nuestros rostros estaban a centimetros de de distancia exalo su tibio aire cerca de mi boca, poniendome la piel comeplatmente de gallina cuando un escalofrio recorria mi cuerpo. _

_- ¿Que...?, ¿Que haces? - pregunte pero el solo puso un dedo sobre mis labios._

_- Limpiarte._

_Dicho esto, puso su labios sobre la comisura de mis labios y dejo un beso alli, no sin antes de sacar su dulce lengua y moverla suavemente, primero por la comisura de mis labios y despues por los contornos de ellos, perfilandolos. Luego de eso, dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla para sentarse correctamente en la silla y sonreirme torcidamente como si nada hibiese pasado._

_Sin embargo, la piscina en mis pantalones, decia claramente lo contrario._

**Fin Fash Back**

Sonrei disimuladamente al tomar el primer bocado de mi tarta y accidentalmente mi vista se topo con los verdes de Edward, dandome a enterder que el pensaba en lo mismo.

- ¿Y tu que dices, Bella?

Pregunto Jacob mienbtras tomaba una cucharada de la tarta de lucuma. Le mire sin comprenderle y de inmediato entendi que mientras recordaba el debia de estar hablando.

- Lo siento, Jake, ¿Que decias?

El sonrio.

- Solo olvidalo y dime... ¿A que te dedicas?

- Umm, soy profesora de Literatura en la universidad.

- ¿Enserio? - asenti sonreidno dando otra provada a mi tarta - ¡Eso es genial!

- ¿Y que ahi de ti?

Pregunte tratabndo de apartar su atencio de mi. No me gustaba el publico y si podia evitarlo, lo hacia.

- Soy un hombre de negocios - le mire divertida - Compro cosas viejas, ya sabes, que posean algun valor, las restauro en mi taller y luego cuando estan como nuevas, la vendo a precios altos. Me va muy bien, ¿Sabes?

Asenti complacida.

_Un hombre de negocio _- se repitio mi mente.

Al terminar la cena, rapidamente Alice comenzo charlas entre los grupos de perosnas. No sabia porque pero cada cierto tiempo mis ojos se iban hacia cierta pareja que parecia tener pegamento en sus manos, o ella parecia tenerlo. No despegaba sus manos de el y siempre andaba besandolo y susurrandole cosas al oido.

Trate de respirar, necesitaba calmarme y no lanzarme sobre esa putita rubia. Estaba enfadada con el, enfadada porque el hace menos de 18 horas se estaba revolcando conmigo, ¡En mi sofa! y ahora estaba corriendole manos a esa tipa. No creia ser tan mala para que no hubiese quedado satisfecho para buscarse a la primera niñita tonta, sin cerebro que le abria las piernas de inmediato.

Deje de mirarlos por el bien de mi salud mental. No me hacia nada bien verlos como se besaban.

¡Es que no sabia como tenia estomago!

¡Y descaro!

Sin pensarmelo dos veces, tome a Jake de la mano y lo tironee hasta ubicarnos en medio de la pista. El me observaba con una sonrisilla listilla en su rostro y sorprendiendome me tomo de la cintura, acercandome mas a el y a su formado pecho. Podia sentir cuan formado estaba atravez de la ropa, me imagina como estaria sin ella.

¡Dios, Isabella!

* * *

><p>Chicas no saben cuanto lo siento pero no saben en todo lo que he pasado.<p>

Espero que disfruten del Caitulo y prometo esta pronto con uno nuevo. Comence la escuela, por lo que el tiempo que poseo es escaso. Deben comprenderme.

Besos

Scarlett Cullens


	8. Celos II

**Capitulo 8: "Celos II"**

EPOV

Sabía que estaba siendo un cabrón, un pendejo inmaduro, pero es que no podía comportarme cuando ella estaba cerca de mí.

¡Joder!

Si con solo verla, hacia que mi mundo se fuese patas arriba. Cada vez que ella estaba en la misma habitación que yo, hacia que dejase de respirar y lo único que quería hacer, era comérmela completa.

También sabía que haber venido con Kate, había sido de lo mas estupido, pero cuando Jasper menciono la cena y que Bella estaría allí, quería demostrarle que ella no era la único en mi mundo, aunque a quien engañaba, ella era la única.

Mas encima, Jasper me había dicho que no llevara a nadie, y yo, como siempre cagandolas, tenia que buscarme a la primera tía de mi celular y llamarle para que me acompañase. Aunque ni siquiera me llamaba la atención.

La tía era guapa, si, pero nada se comparaba con mi Bella, con su sonrisa, con su cuerpo, con ella.

¡Nadie nunca se podía comparar con ella!

Si desde la primera vez que la había visto, me había vuelto loco.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en la cafetería, donde siempre iba por esos fabulosos pasteles de carne, y cuando mire hacia fuera, vi a dos mujeres que se acercaban._

_Una de ellas, era menudita, tan pequeña que fácilmente se podía confundir con una adolescente o un duende. Su cabello era negro y su expresión era alegre._

_Pero la otra, tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para dejar de babear. _

_Su cabello, sujeto en una coleta, era del color más normal del mundo, sin embargo, a mí me parecía lo más hermoso, un color caoba con destellos rojizos. Y esos rizos que se le hacían al final de la coleta, me hacían querer ir hacia ella y enroscar mis dedos en ellos._

_Su rostro, era lo más angelical que había visto en mis 23 años de vida. No llevaba maquillaje y eso la hacia ver aun mas joven de lo que era, aunque podía notar, por la madures de sus facciones que decían que ya era mayorcita._

_Y sabia en ese momento que la estaba describiendo como un mamón, pero no podía evitarlo. _

_Esos grandes ojos chocolates, me cautivaron y como deseaba ir a besar esos labios carnosos, que ella mordía cada cierto tiempo. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente y al sentarse en una de las mesas, de espaldas a mi, pude presenciar su espectacular culo._

_Estaba enfundada en unos jeans tan pegaditos a su cuerpo que me hacían preguntarme como los había colocado. Sus piernas parecían kilométricas, sin embargo, no podía ver mas, ya que traía un chaquetón tan grueso que no podía definir bien sus curvas._

_Ordenaron y charló animadamente con el duende. No la deje de ver, y al parecer su amiga se dio cuenta, ya que le dijo algo, viéndome de soslayo. Ella, espero unos segundos, y se volteo a verme. Me hice el desentendido, pero no por eso deje de verla._

_Entonces, justo cuando daba un trago de mi caliente trago, ella, la chica a la cual yo miraba, dio una carcajada tan alta que parecía mas de sorpresa que de alegría._

_¡Alice, estas completamente loca!_

_Chillo de pronto y su voz me aprecio lo más hermosa del mundo_.

**Fin Flash Back**

Después de eso, iba todos los días, a diario, solo para querer verla. Más, ella no aparecía. Hasta que la vi en la universidad. Caminaba por uno de los pasillos junto al profesor de Ingles, y entre pregunta y pregunta, conseguí averiguar que era la profesora de Literatura.

Luego de eso, cada vez que podía, trataba de toparme con ella, me iba hacia el campus de Literatura y me paseaba por los pasillos, por las canchas cercanas, solo para verla.

Y debo decir que su figura era maravillosa. No era muy alta, sin embargo sus caderas anchas y esa cinturita estrecha, me llamaban al pecado. Sus pechos no parecían tan grandes, pero tampoco eran pequeños, eran de la medida justa. Y siempre, siempre, ella andaba sonriente.

Hasta que por primera vez, me encontré con ella frente a frente. Estábamos charlando con Tyler, hasta que el la vio y dijo que le traía vuelto loco. Menciono que se llamaba Isabella, pero que no le gustaba que le dijesen así. Cuando la llamo, ella inmediatamente se acerco a nosotros.

Saludo cordialmente y Tyler puso estúpidamente la excusa de que no había entendido la tesis y no se que mierda. Ella en un momento estaba horrorizada, de seguro pensando que día era, pero luego, se sentó al lado de Ty, y comenzó a explicarle, y no se dio cuenta de que el muy cabrón, le tenia la mirada en el escote.

Cada día pensaba en ella, cada día quería tenerla en mi cama en una posición diferente. Cada día, quería tomarla y besarla hasta beber todo de ella.

_Que no quería hacerle cada día._

Por lo que comencé a salir con Tanya Denali, una de las mas dispuesta a ayudarme con mi problemita. La guarra era bonita, tenía unos melones enormes, unas caderas anchas y un culo grande y apretado. Perfecto para lo que lo necesitaba y ella no tenía ni una palabra de desaprobación para no hacer lo que yo quisiera. Si yo le decía ponte así, ella lo hacia como mi perrita faldera.

Pero, no todo podía ser perfecto, ¿Verdad?

Cada vez que estaba con ella, la imagen de Bella aparecía en mi cabeza y me auto-engañaba. Ya que yo pensaba que en vez de estar teniendo sexo con Tanya, lo estaba teniendo con Bella.

Si, lo se, era un puto de mierda, pero no podía evitarlo. Deseaba más que nunca a la a esa mujer y solo pensaba en tener mi rostro enterrado entre sus piernas.

Y luego, como si el mundo me diera su aprobación, ella fue la nueva profesora de Literatura en medicina.

Aunque no todo fue bien, ya que ese día, estaba con Tanya, enrollándome con ella, en la puerta del salón.

**Flash Back**

_Mis manos solo viajaban por el cuerpo de Tanya y intentaba colarse bajo su falda, La cabrona estaba besándome así para dejarme cachondo, y lo sabia, por lo que puse mas entusiasmo en mi beso, aunque claro, desearía estar besando a una mujer de cabello caoba y ojos cafés, una mujer que me estaba prohibida por ser una maestra de universidad. Si solo fuese mi profesora, podría verla sin tener que llamar la atención y lo más importante, podría escucharla._

_De pronto, una aclaración de garganta llamo mi atención y me separe de Tanya para quedar completamente sorprendido. _

_O una, estaba en un puto sueño, donde la mujer mas sexy del mundo llegaba a proclamarme como suyo luego de estar besándome con Tanya, o ella era el remplazo del señor Kraus._

_Movió sus manos, dándome a entender que quería ingresar al salón, por lo que menciono un agrio disculpen y me aleje un poco para que pasase, sin embargo, ese exquisito olor que desprendió ella, me dejo completamente atontado. _

_Fresia y fresas._

_Pude verla acomodar sus cosas, entonces sentí un jalon en mi mano y mire a la rubia que me estaba comiendo la boca, segundos atrás. Teniendo a Bella adentro, ya no parecía tan emocionante Tanya._

_- ¡Vamos, Eddie! No entres y prometo que en mi casa, podrás hacerme esa posición que nombraste el otro día – comento juguetona._

_Una invitación prometedora, sin embargo, prefería mil veces hacer esa posición con Bella que con ella y sus melones._

_- No, tengo que entrar._

_- ¡No! – grito llamando la atención de todos - ¡Te necesito!_

_- No hagas un escándalo…._

_- ¡Vamos, bebe! – hizo un horroroso puchero – no puedes dejarme así, no puedes._

_Me distraje un momento al escucharla hablar. Se estaba presentando y pude escuchar perfectamente su "Bella Swan". Pedía que no la llamasen por usted y contestaba preguntas sin importancia. _

_Ahora deseaba más entrar y quizás, quien sabe, hacerle una que otra preguntita._

_- Debo entrar._

_- ¡No lo hagas! – me tomo del brazo – Vamos a mi casa y prometo que lo haremos en la cama de agua de mis padres._

_**¡Hombre, una cama de agua!** – grito mi segunda cabeza, agitándose. Pero no, vamos, debía de ser fuerte. Solo era una cama de agua. Quizás después podría cómprame una y hacer varias cosillas con Bella allí._

_- Por favor, les pediría que tomen asiento o simplemente se marchen, interrumpen la clase._

_Escuchamos su voz seria, nos giramos a verla y su rostro era lo más cercano a la ira, que a cualquier otra cosa. Aunque me encanto que haga su papel de seria y allá venido a interrumpir._

_- ¡Amor, quédate conmigo!_

_Tanya volvió a jalar de mi brazo. No pude evitar enojarme, ¿Es que no entendía que No quería ir con ella?_

_- Tanya, no puedo. Ahora suéltame – pedí educadamente, mas ella no entendía._

_- ¡Vamos!... Así vamos a mi casa._

_Otra insinuación, ¡Frente a Bella! ¿Esta loca? Pude escuchar algunos comentarios, pero si ponerme a darles importancia, hable._

_- No, Tanya – dije tajante. _

_Y ella siguió insistiendo. _

_Escuche como Bella bufaba y se acercaba a nosotros, más aun._

_- Señorita Denali - su voz daba miedo – el caballero ha dicho que no, así que si fuera muy amable, deje de armar un escándalo y déjeme hacer mi clase._

**Fin Flash Back**

Como su perrito faldero, entre a clases y no pude despegar la vista de su culo. Como deseaba tenerlo entre mis manos, contra la pared de mi cuarto o la de uno de los escritorios.

Y para que decir que cada clase, usaba a la rubia para hacer que Bella se enfadase, es que verla enfadada, no, encabronada, me ponía de lo mas cachondo que había. Ver como su ceño se fruncía, y como aparecía su sien palpitante en su ojo izquierdo, me hacían verla como una gatita que trataba de mantener todo bajo control.

Ya la veía en mi cama, como una fiera, tratando de dominarme.

Y desde que ella era mi profesora, siempre la hacia enfadar, hasta una vez, ella me pillo follándome a Lauren, era tanta la tentación de ir y agarrarle ese culito a Bella, que atrapé a la primera dispuesta y me fui a los camarines. Estábamos en plena follada cuando ella entró y una adrenalina me recorrió el cuerpo, sin embargo cuando la vi, un deseo me abraso e hice mierda a Lauren. La pobre no pudo caminar en dos días.

Hasta me invente excusas para ir a su oficina. Y menuda sorpresa cuando encontré aquel control que sabía perfectamente de que era. Pensaba divertirme con el, por lo que secretamente me lo lleve y comencé a utilizarlo en su contra cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Aunque verla con esa expresión de deseo y angustia que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que apretaba ese fastidioso botón, deseaba ser yo quien estuviese dentro de ella, dándole todo lo que podía. Me sentía capaz de dejarla invalida de tanto que deseaba enterrarme en ella.

Luego, cuando por fin me la pude saborear en su oficina, ella me da con la cagada de que todo era incorrecto e ilegal. Para que decir que después de irme de su oficina, todo el mundo vio a mi amiguito despierto. Y no me importo, porque eso era algo que me decía que ella me deseaba.

¡Y que besos!

Para que decir que desde allí no pude meterme con nadie mas. Solo pensaba en ella y como estar dentro de ella. Y en la cafetería, decir que el chocolate quedaba mucho mejor sobre ella que por separado. Besar esos labios carnosos, eran la invitación a la droga mas peligrosa del mundo.

Y verla aquí, frente a mí, mientras reía con ese viejo imbécil, me hacía querer ir allí y partirle la cara a ese bastardo.

¿Es que no entendía que ella era mía?

Sabía que estaba celoso, que ellos me comían y agarraba mas a Kate solo por el hecho de que quería sentirme acompañado y ver si podía ponerle celosa, pero nada. Ella apenas me miraba y solo disfrutaba con ese hijo de putas.

Pero, ¿De donde se conocían?

Porque ellos hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se sonreían mutuamente y bebían vino. Y lo que mas me cagaba es que Kate no paraba de decir que se veían bien juntos y Bla, Bla.

Al interrogar a Jasper sobre quien era ese tipo, me dijo que el había reconstruido su carro y desde allí se habían hecho buenos amigos. Claro, el imbécil de mi mejor amigo, era el amigo del tío que se quería comer a mi mujer solo con la mirada.

¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba preciosa? ¿Qué todos aquí, deseaban ir, tomarla y llevársela?

Me mataba no ser yo quien la hacia sonreír, quien la hacia reír, por lo que básicamente me mentalicé en disfrutar con Kate, mas no podía. Por mas que trataba de ponerle sonrisitas aquí, sonrisitas allá, mis ojos y mente estaban en Bella y el grandullón que tenia en frente.

Aunque aún seguí enfadado en con ella, es que ¿Cuál era su problemas con siempre echarme? Siempre me negaba y eso de decir que yo solo era un polvo, me había matado.

Ella no era solo eso para mí.

Bella lo era todo, absolutamente todo, porque si, estaba estúpidamente enamorado, como un marica, de la mujer que ahora, charlaba animadamente con otro cabrón.

Patético, lo se. Pero ella era todo lo que alguna vez llegue a necesitar. Isabella Swan había llegado hondo en mi corazón, lugar donde nadie más había llegado antes.

Pero lo cierto es que me encantaba todo de ella. Me gustaba cuando se reía, cuando sonreía coquetamente hasta cuando se enfadaba. Me encantaba cuando fruncía levemente el ceño cuando estaba concentrada y como mordía levemente la punta del lápiz cuando apuntaba algo. Y eso no era todo. Cuando caminaba de la mano con sus hijos o solo cuando los mencionaba, como sus ojos se llenaban de ese brillo que a solo ella le hacia especial.

Amaba todo de esa mujer. Amaba esa fortaleza que la caracterizaba. No cualquier mujer sale a delante con dos hijos,

Y quería tener algo con ella. Quería poder verla despertar todas las mañanas y despedirme de ella con un beso por las noches. Hacerla mía cuando y cuantas veces quisiera y poder compartir el crecimiento de sus hijos, y claro, no me importaba si llegásemos a darles un hermanito.

Los hijos de Bella eran un sol. Ambos tranquilos y preciosos. Sobre todo su hija menor. Era la copia exacta de su madre y al verla solo deseaba tenerla entre mis brazos y protegerla, que nada malo le pasara y espantar a todos esos niños que en un tiempo más quisieran acercarse a ella. Y de Aaron, bueno, también me gustaría poder estar ahí, jugando con el, compartiendo sus experiencias con chicas y dándole consejos de hombre a hombre.

Todo eso lo tenía claro en mi mente, pero ahora venia el tema que era problema en esta situación.

Bella no me amaba. Estaba seguro que ella podía quererme, no le creía que yo solo fuese un revolcón, ya que si fuera eso, después de tener sexo no me acariciarla o se quedaría conmigo. No. No le creía ni una mierda de eso.

También entendía que ella no quisiese decírselo a sus hijos, digo, no es tan fácil admitir que su madre poseía una relación con un tipo menor que ella. Un tipo que ni siquiera tenía un empleo.

Quise golpearme mentalmente por ese hecho, quería golpearme por no poder ser un poco más grande y haber sido ya un profesional, pero no. Tenia que seguir siendo un chiquillo inmaduro.

Y ver a Bella sonriendo con ese tipo me mataba de los celos y eso que ni siquiera habíamos cenado. Pude ver como el le preguntaba sobre la Allie. Pareció sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta, pero lo deje pasar. Cualquiera se sorprendería. Bella parecía tener mucha menos edad de la que verdad poseía.

Y no digo que sea vieja o algo por el estilo, solo que ella no lucia su edad, con esa sonrisa contagiosa y esa vitalidad en sus ojos, uno nunca pensaría que es una mujer crecidita con ya dos hijos.

- Edward – llamo Kate alejándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Fui descortés, lo sabia por la forma en que me miraba, pero al momento de llevar mis ojos hacia Bella, todo se fue a la mierda. Pero al verla soltar una carcajada, exponiendo su esbelto cuello, hizo inmediatamente que mi pantalón se pusiera más pequeño de solo recordar cuantas veces mis labios y manos habían pasado por esa parte.

Suspire cansado. No sabia porque mierda estábamos en esto depuse de 5 meses casi perfectos. Nos encontrábamos en mi departamento, si no en su casa, nos satisfacíamos y nos mimábamos. Todo iba genial, entonces ¿Por qué había pasado esto?

No quería que nos distanciáramos por culpa de mis obsesivos celos, pero es que no podía evitarlo. De solo pensar en cuantos hombres ahí fuera desearan su cuerpo, me estremecía y quería cortarles la cabeza a cada uno. Hasta me daban ganas de tatuarle en la frente que era mía para que nadie la molestara.

No es que ella fuese la que anduviese provocando, solo es que no se daba cuenta. Bella era coqueta por naturaleza, y con ese cuerpo y ese toque inocente en su vestir, caminar y actuar, era deseable para cualquier hombre. Tan solo imaginarla vestida de estudiante rogando por que le dieran mas….

_Basta, Cullen_ - me obligue a prestar atención en lo que decía Kate, por lo que veía ya era la hora de cenar.

Nos sentamos algo separado y supe que había sido obra de Alice. La maldije mentalmente pero al comprobar que ese bastardo tenia las manos tranquilas, me tranquilicé. No confiaba en el, ni en su mirada. No sabia como es que Bella no se daba cuenta de que el tipo cada cinco segundos le veía el escote.

Como dije, inocente.

Entonces justo lo que mencionaba antes se hizo presente. El muy… estaba inclinándose y le veía descaradamente el escote a Bella, y ella como siempre no se daba cuenta, o lo hacia y no le tomaba importancia. Apreté los puños y gruñí por lo bajo.

- Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? – hablo Jasper al pasar a mi lado.

- ¿Como quieres que lo este si el tipo prácticamente le babea encima?

- No lo hace, Edward. Además tu eres el estúpido – lo mire con cara sorprendida.

- Gracias Jazz, pensé que éramos amigos.

- Y lo somos, pero tu y tus celos absurdos no van a ninguna parte. Entiende que Bella necesita seguridad y estabilidad. Y tú con tus niñerías no se lo das.

Me costaba decirlo, pero el cabrón de Jasper me había dejado sin habla. Lo que decía era completamente cierto. Ella ya había pasado por una relación y estaba seguro que ella amo a su ex marido. Aun poseía las fotos de el en su casa, la explicación de Bella era parta que sus hijos las vieran, pero no encontraba necesario dejarla a la vista de todos.

Y recordar que esa fue la causa de nuestra gran ultima discusión, discusión que había puesto todo en el precipicio. No sabia si ella quería que nos siguiéramos viendo, no sabia lo que pensaba, y no es como si Bella fuera muy fácil de leer.

Siguiendo con lo de Jazz, el tenia razón. Eso fue lo que el le había dado a Alice. Alice con el encontró todo lo que esperaba una mujer de 34 años y se habían casado felizmente sin importar la diferencias de edades, 11 años para ser exactos. Pero como a ellos no les molestaba, no era ojos para los demás.

En estos momentos envidiaba a mi amigo. El siempre había sido más maduro y mucho más comprensivo que yo. El era el calmado y el que siempre pensaba las cosas antes de actuarlas. Yo era todo lo contrario. Yo era impulsivo y siempre terminaba metiendo la pata.

Pero seguía sin entender porque estábamos en este punto en la relación. No éramos novios, cosa que me encantaría, pero de solo recordad como la había hecho mía nuevamente en ese sillón suyo…. Pero todo se iba a la mierda al recordar como me había puesto de patitas en la calle.

Sabía que necesitaba cambiar urgente, pero es que estos malditos celos me estrangulaban los malditos sesos. Y lo que me mataba era que quizás ella pensaba que yo si me acostaba con otras.

¡Que blasfemia más grande!

Era verdad que aun tenia ojos, pero ya no me interesaba nada mas con ninguna otra mujer que no fuese la chica que estaba frente a mi con ese baboso en cima.

La cena trascurrió normal. Bueno si normal se refiere a una cena donde el tipo mantuvo sus manos quietas. Kate cada cierto tiempo intentaba acercarse a mí, pero disimuladamente la alejaba. No quería que ella estuviese aquí. No, al final de cuentas Jasper tenía razón y era un estúpido al haber traído a Kate a esta fiesta.

Entonces llego la hora del postre. No le tome mucha atención, pero al momento de llevarse ese bocado de tarta de chocolate un flas back recorrió mi mente en pequeñas imágenes y sin poder evitarlo un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Y pude ver como ella también parecía recordarlo ya que sus ojos relampaguearon y me observaron con aquel brillo pícaro, además de ese suave sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

**Flash Black**

_Iba retrasado hacia el departamento de Emmett. El me mataría, pero debía entender que yo también tenia estudios de los cuales preocuparme, y claro, tratar de sacarme ese beso de la cabeza que había compartido con Bella una semana atrás._

_Aun no creía como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, pero apenas me había cruzado con ella esta semana. Los exámenes me estaban bombardeando como en una guerra y necesitaba todas mis facultades para poder mantenerme concentrado en clases. _

_No entendía la necesidad de verla, de sentir aquella potente mirada suya sobre mi aunque fuesen unos minutos y de escuchar su suave voz al explicar las materias en clases o simplemente al dirigir un saludo cordial._

_Suspire frustrado y apresure mi paso. En estos momentos odiaba que mi Volvo estuviera en el taller, así como también que Emmett viviera fuera del campus. Sin embargo estaba agradecido que no estuviese lloviendo. Pase por afueras de la cafetería habitual, y la idea de un café no parecía mala idea, sobre todo cuando una figura menuda llamo mi atención a través de los cristales de la cafetería._

_¡Gracias Karma!_

_No sabia si era el destino que se empeñaba a ponerla frente a mi, o simple casualidad, pero Bella estaba dentro de la cafetería y hablaba con Eric dentro de la cafetería. _

_Mis piernas se movieron por si solas y al momento de reaccionar estaba ordenando un café para llevar. La chica que estaba en la caja era guapa, pero nada comparada con mi Bella, por lo que ignore la boleta donde ella había puesto su numero de teléfono y sin pedirle permiso me senté al frente suyo._

_Se puso alerta cuando sintió la silla arrastrarse, al parecer estaba trabajando, por que tenia varias libreta y ojos en su mesa y parecía muy concentrada escribiendo en ellas. Cuando levanto la vista y sus preciosos orbes chocolates se centraron en los míos, sonreí._

_- Hola. _

_Salude suavemente, pero note el respingo que dio. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – parecía desconcertada._

_- Solo pasaba, te vi – me encogí de hombros despreocupado – el resto es historia._

_Le vi asentir mientras que llamaba con la mano a Eric y le ordenaba que me trajese el café y unas medias lunas. Quizás Emmett le gustaran. Me fije mas en ella y llevaba puesto ese abrigo tan grande que la caracterizaba, sin embargo al inclinarse al escribir, esta se corría dejado un generoso escote. _

_Le pregunte que hacia solo para poner un tema de conversación y poder escuchar esa voz, aunque claro, la prefería mil veces pidiéndome más y más…_

_Se limito a responderme sobre los puñeteros exámenes, como si no lo supiera hasta que sentí su potente mirada sobre mí. Estaba examinándome de pies a cabeza y sus ojos brillaban pícaramente._

_- ¿Ves algo que te guste? – ella trago nerviosa – porque yo si veo algo que me gusta mucho – sonreí ladinamente y ella solo me regalo uno de esos sonrojos tan maravillosos._

_Ella parecía algo pensativa así que solo me dedique a observarla a ella y a lo que había pedido. Tarta de chocolate con un Express. Una muy buena combinación. Me limite a preguntarle si le gustaba el chocolate y me respondió que si al mismo momento que se terminaba su tarta y la comisura de sus labios quedaban manchados con crema de esta. La mire preguntándome que seria probarlos por lo que al decirle que tenia algo en sus labios, no la deje que se limpiase con su servilleta y me incline sobre la mesa._

_- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? – me pregunto nerviosa. Yo puse un dedo sobre sus labios callándolos._

_- Limpiarte – susurre._

_Dicho eso, presione mis labios en donde tenia manchado y suavemente la fui limpiando con la punta de mi lengua. Bella parecía tensa, por lo que pase mi lengua por todo el contorno de sus dulces labios. Luego de eso, sin querer tentar mi suerte, deje un beso en su caliente mejilla sonrojada y me ente en mi silla sonriendo._

_Entonces comenzó a sonar mi puñetero celular, recordándome así que debía ir al departamento del gilipollas de mi amigo, por lo que conteste._

_- ¿Si? – conteste sin perder el contacto visual con Isabella, quien me observaba estupefacta._

_- ¿Qué te pasa tío? – dijo enfadado – una hora Edward, ¡Maldición!_

_- Estoy allí en cinco._

_Corte la llamada, me puse de pie, cogiendo mis cosas y suavemente le guiñe un ojo para salir de la cafetería y encaminarme al departamento de mi, ya, enfadado amigo. Dejando en la mesa a una Bella con el ceño notablemente fruncido mientra se llevaba una mano a sus labios._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Aun recordaba como se habían sentido sus labios contra la humedad y calidez de mi lengua. Aun recordaba como se tenso debajo de mí y como suspiro al sentirme cerca.

La mire a sus ojos con una sonrisa ladeada, y ella parecía recordar lo mismo, por lo que me observo y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se cruzo por sus labios. El chico a su lado parecía decirle algo, mas, Isabella no despegaba sus ojos de los míos y eso me agradaba. Bastante a decir verdad.

Hasta que el insistió y sus bellos mares chocolate se volvieron y lo observaron. Quise gruñir por la frustración. En eso paso la cena y estaba dispuesto a ir donde ella y pedirle que habláramos, pero Kate se acerco a mi y como una lapa comenzó a colgarse de mi cuello.

Al parecer se le habían pasado las copas de vino.

Vamos Ed. Larguémonos y podrás hacerme lo que tu quieras – dijo en mi oído con una risita tonta.

Antes, había aceptado encantado. La hubiese sacado de allí y que no le hubiese hecho a esa pobre chica, pero ahora no. Su insinuación no había provocado ni el mínimo efecto en mí y sabía que ya ninguna chica la haría. Bella, si lo hiciera ella….

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la aparte de mi. Ella opuso resistencia, pero luego de pronunciar una cuantas veces su nombre me observo.

- Te llevare a casa, ¿Si?

- ¡No! – volvió a abrasarme. Fruncí el ceño molesto – Llévame contigo. Quiero que me cojas – volvió a susurrar y ahora de verdad que me estaba dando pena la pobre.

Forceje con ella en un vago intento de sacármela de encima, fueron largos minutos de pelea, hasta que en un determinado momento se detuvo y pensé que se había rendido, pero lo descarte cuando sentí todo su peso caer contra mi. Me la saque de encima y la observe. Claramente estaba dormida entre mis brazos. La deje suavemente en uno de los sillones sin preocuparme demasiado y comencé mi búsqueda por los invitados.

¿Dónde pudo haberse metido Bella?

Busque primero por el patio trasero, por la estancia y grande fue mi sorpresa y mis celos al encontrarla bailando muy pegada al tipo ese que babeaba detrás de ella y parecía querer cogérsela en el mas mínimo movimiento.

Apreté mis puños al observarlos con determinación. El vestido azul que ella lucia, se ajustaba perfectamente a cada movimiento que realizaba. Y el nada de perezoso tenía sus manos puestas en las caderas de ella. Me mataba la forma en que el la tenia sujeta pero sobre todo, la forma tan natural en la que se desenvolvían.

Quise ir hasta allí y plantarle unos buenos golpes a ese estúpido que trataba de robarme lo que era mío. Iba a hacerlo, de verdad que si, pero unas voces familiares que me hablaban me alertaron.

- Creo que te vendría bien un agua con azúcar – murmuro Alice divertida a mi lado.

Le saque la lengua.

- No me parece gracioso duende.

- ¡Vamos hombre! – río su esposo y mi ex amigo Jasper – Es que deberías verte la cara – soltó otra carcajada mientras abrasaba a su esposa – Parece que le fueras a saltar encima en cualquier momento.

- No me parece gracioso Jasper. Es que el muy cerdo quiere comérsela. ¡Fíjate como la mira!

- Dicen que un clavo saco otro clavo – comento de pronto sui esposa con una sonrisa maligna en sus pequeños labios.

Vaya, parece que todos se han puesto en mi contra hoy. Simplemente perfecto.

Estaba indignado, no mas que eso, Estaba mega indignado. Sabía que mi comportamiento dejaba que desear, pero ellos debían de apoyarme a mi, no a ese…. Hombre que estaba bailando con mi mujer.

Aquí eres tú el increíble, Edward. Bella tiene las mismas condiciones que tu, por lo que ella puede bailar con quien quiera porque tu y ella no son nada. Que os acostéis no dice nada.

La mire mal y ella solo saco su lengua y me la mostró infantilmente.

- Menos mal que tienes 34 años, Alice.

- ¡Hey! – parecía ofendida – No te metas con mi edad, Cullen

- Mira enana – me puse frente a ella – Tú no me intimidas.

- Jazz bebe – lloro – mira a tu amigo.

- ¡Edward! – dijo este amenazante.

_¡Claro marica!_

- Te has vuelto todo un mamón, Jasper. No me extraña que ese duende del mal te controle y manipule.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, una vez mas que te atrevas a decirme duende, te quedas sin herencia. Dalo por sentado.

En ese momento preferí callarme. Alice si se veía enfadada y no había nada peor que verla así. Aun recuerdo cuando era la mudanza y sin querer había roto uno de sus jarrones de diseñador. Ese fue sin dudas el día más terrorífico de mi vida.

Alice pareció satisfecha con mi falta de palabra y comenzó una con su marido de lo "_lindos"_ – nótese el sarcasmo- que se veían Bella y este cabrón que bailaba con ella.

Odiaba verla moverse así. Odiaba ver como se le pegaba a ese fulano que vestía un traje caro y esa sonrisa brillante en sus labios. Mierda, ni siquiera lo conocía y la lo odiaba con mi vida entera.

- Espero que madures Edward para que no la pierdas – escuche la voz de Jazz que me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

- Soy un jodido idiota – murmure y el asintió – veo que hoy estas confabulado con ellas, cabrón.

- No es cierto, solo que encuentro que eres un verdadero idiota. Sabias que ella vendría, ¿Por qué mierda has venido con esa niña?

- No lo se Jazz – me pase una mano por el pelo frustrado y nervioso - ¿Por estúpido?

- Como tu amigo y sicólogo Edward, creo verdaderamente que debes empezar a controlarte.

- Lo se Jazz, pero es algo que no se manejar. Cuando estoy con Bella, estoy pisando un suelo desconocido… como si pisara sobre un lago congelado y no se donde el hielo podría estar mas débil…

- Con Alice era lo mismo. Tú sabes, ella toda una madura y yo un capullo sin remedio, pero me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. Haz eso Edward. Se como la amas.

Y claro que el me entendía. El la había vivido con Alice, aunque Alice siempre había sido menos complicada. Y por supuesto ella no tenía responsabilidades extras. No es que me molestaran, pero Bella velaba primero por ellos y eso lo entendía perfectamente.

La relación de Alice con Jasper no había sido sencilla. Ellos se enamoraron la primera vez que se vieron, porque ella pronuncio algo así como "Me haz tenido esperando mucho tiempo" y no se que jodida mierda mas, pero la relación se complico al Alice tener novio en esos tiempo.

Aun recuerdo como salíamos con Jasper a pasar las penas, cuando venia a Alice en algún lugar con este tipo, ¿Nahuel? Bah, no lo recuerdo, pero siempre llegaba bebido, y eso comenzó a preocuparme hasta que lo senté y hablamos las cosas. Me contó desde que se conocieron hasta el momento.

Creo que cada vez que tenían oportunidad, ellos se acostaban y disfrutaban juntos, pero a la hora de terminar, Alice salía corriendo arrepentida diciendo que no se le acercara mas y miles de blasfemias.

Y cada vez que pasaba aquello, mi pobre y enamorado amigo llegaba a mis contándome sus penas con una botella de alcohol en las manos y siempre nos íbamos algún lugar a follarnos a alguien. Bueno siempre eran Tanya y Lauren.

Hasta que los dos jodidos, nos metimos mas en las garra de aquellas mujercitas maduras y ellas nos apresaron en sus garras para evitar que escapáramos, porque tanto como Jasper y yo, estábamos totalmente perdidos por ellas.

Si Bella me dijese que saltara de un segundo piso por demostrar mi devoción a ella, lo haría sin dudarlos. Ella era todo, absolutamente todo para mí.

Pero debía comprenderme que estaba horrorizado por que por primera puta vez estaba en un camino desconocido. Un camino que nunca había pensado en recorrer, pero que solo con ver sus bellos ojos, mis piernas se movían solas, sin permiso alguno de mi mente.

Tenía miedo y demasiado. Estaba podidamente asustado y no sabia que hacer. Por eso reaccionaba como un imbécil, como un tonto que no sabia sopesar sus cartas y siempre metía la jodida pata.

¿Por qué no podía pensar un poco antes de actuar?

En este momento no tenia respuesta para aquello. Yo era impulsivo y unto, y si yo le gustaba debía de gustarle como sea, o eso quería decirme a mi mismo.

Estaba mas que enfermo. Bella se había ido con ese hijo de putas. Aun recordaba como ese vil había sostenido el pequeño cuerpo de Aaron entre sus brazos. La sangre me hervía y solo deseaba ir corriendo a su casa para asegurarme de que ese chucho no se acercara a la casa de Bella a menos de 1000 kilómetros.

Sabia que quizás estaba exagerando, así como también que los celos me estaban carcomiendo. Pero como dije anteriormente no podía controlarlo. Deseaba estar con ella entre mis brazos, con ella entre mis sabanas y ver como se dormiría cada noche y como despertaba cada mañana, a mi lado.

Y digamos que mi imaginación no aportaba demasiado. Lo único que hacia era recrearme escenas donde el chucho ese y bella estaban revolcándose por todos los lugares de su casa. Así como también la veía a ella, junto a el mientras veían crecer a los hijos de Bella. Los imaginaba de todas las maneras humanamente posibles y digamos que eso no era bueno para mi salud.

Ya habían pasado casi 24 horas después de la maldita fiesta que dieron Alice con Jasper. Había ido de dejar a Kate a su casa, disculpándome con sus padres por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba. Luego, controlándome, no había ido a pasearme a su casa y había conducido hasta mi departamento.

Me había obligado a tomar una ducha y dormirme, pero muy pronto me había despertado. Y ahora aquí estaba, dando vueltas por mi living, decidiendo me si ir o no a su casa. Sabia que corría el riesgo de que me mandara a volar, pero no me importaba. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que apenas fui consciente de el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeado.

Camine hasta ella y abrí, quedándome completamente asombrado. No me esperaba su visita, ¿Que hacia ella aquí?

- Hola Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, lo siento.. :)<strong>

**Aqui esta nuestro primer EPOV! Ojala les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Bueno chicas se que no merezco disculpas y quieran enviarme a los Volturi pero mi computador consiguio un virus y tuve que formatear mi PC borrando todo lo que tenia en el. Lo siento..**

**Ojala sigan leyendo..**

**Las quiere y dejen reviews, ¿Si? (Carita de Alice)**

**Scarleett Cullens. :D**


End file.
